Living in LA
by Fyrwenn
Summary: Bella lives in LA with her best friend Alice. Her normal peaceful life changes when she one day falls and is helped up by a stranger with green eyes. All human.
1. Living in LA

"_For__never__was__a__story__of__more__woe__  
><em>_Than__this__of__Juliet__and__her__Romeo__"_

Crying, I put down the book of Romeo and Juliet, and curled up in the window bench. Romeo and Juliet. I've read it more times than I can remember. It was truly magnificent. Every time I read it I discovered something new with it. The way the characters related to one and other, the way it was written. Shakespeare was truly amazing. There was a soft knock on the door and my best friend Alice came in.

"Are you alright" She asked softly and sat down next to me. Then she saw the book.

"Reading Romeo and Juliet again are we?" She said, in a more teasing way, now that she knew why I had been crying. Alice knew me better than her own pocket.

"I had nothing to read" I defended myself.

"So you chose to read a book you've read about hundred times before, that always makes you cry? She laughed.

"That sounds pretty crazy" I agreed.

"No, it doesn't sound crazy it just sounds like Bella" Alice said and hugged me.

"Now, if you could stop reading that book, maybe I could go back to mine, she said with a teasing smile.

"I just finished it, I'm okay" I answered and smiled back at her as she left my bedroom.

I sat there, looking out through the window, thinking about the differences between Alice and me.

Alice Brandon was the best friend that anybody could ever have. She is always there for you. And yet, she's a little pixie. She loves shopping, and play "dress up Bella". It was not unusual for her to buy 5 pieces of clothing in one store then go to the next and buy even more in the next. Every clothes shop owner in town knows who she is. I, Bella Swan am not that girl. Sure, I like shopping but it's limited. I was fine with shopping maybe 2 or 3 times a month, Alice shopped everyday. Unfortunately, she hated shopping alone and since I was her best friend, I had to do a lot of shopping. We met when I got in to one of the best boarding schools in America. It was called Riverton high school and it was really good. Alice, who was the same age as I only a couple of months older, started when she was in the 6th grade. I started there a year later because my mom and dad decided to move because they thought NY was too big. We moved away from New York to the little town called Forks and that's where I met Alice. Now, 9 years later we're still the best of friends. Somehow Alice convinced me to move away from Forks to LA and that's where I am right now, at the age of 22, making a living as a waitress while Alice worked with clothes. We had found an apartment outside of LA in a really nice neighbourhood. Short after Alice happened to just stumble in to a shop which needed help. Voila and Alice got her job. She has an outstanding sense for fashion that girl. I woke up from my daydream with a gasp and looked at my wristwatch.

"DARN" I yelled. I quickly changed clothes to more appropriate for work. As I ran out from my room Alice looked up from her book. "Late for work again, are we?"

"Yes" I sighed. "Mike is gonna kill me." Alice snorted. "Hardly, his crush on you is way too big for that".

"Hahaha, very funny" I commented.

"Want me to drive you?"

"Would you? Oh Alice thank you so, much!" I hugged her.

"Alice you do know that you are the best?" I said as we headed to my job.

"Of course but, you know this wouldn't happen if your car didn't need service all the time." 

"Hey, don't say bad things about my car just because it's old."

"Bella your car isn't old, it's ancient."

"Alice" I warned her.

She finally got the message and was quiet for the rest of the ride. That was, until we drove by a shop with Alexander McQueen.

"That dress looks amazing. Alice said as she looked at the dress in the window. You think I could ever design something like that?"

"Of course you can Alice. Your drawings are amazing!"

Short after, we arrived at the restaurant. Mike came out of it just as we arrived.

"Hi Bella, Alice" He greeted us. "Running late again are we?" He said with a grin.

"I'm sorry Mike, I got caught up."

"It's okay as long as you've got Alice here to drive you." He said still grinning.

"Thank you for driving me Alice"

"Your welcome. I gotta go before I get late."

"Okay, see you when I come home?"

"If I'm still up." Bye. She hugged me, jumped in to the car and drove off.

I walked in the restaurant. The walls were light brown with several paintings. It was really comfy. The name of it was Bon Temps, which every single customer was funny. Ever since True blood aired, people wondered why we had chosen that name. Mike chose that name several years before True Blood.

"Order up" I heard the cook, Jason, say.

I sighed put on my apron and began to work.

6 hours later I walked home dead tired.

The evening had been pretty full. There had been unusual many customers. Not that Bon Temps was unpopular; in fact it was the other way around but today had been extra tough. There was a rumour in the air, even though I hadn't heard the rumour I could just tell it on the mood that something special was goin around.

Lost in my thoughts I didn't notice where I was walking and the next thing you know it I was on the ground.

"Are you okay" A really deep voice said. I looked up and was met by the greenest eyes I had ever seen.


	2. Flashback

_Click. _

_Click._

_Click._

_Click._

_Click._

The cameras were everywhere. In every single direction I turned I got blinded by the flashes. The next second I turned around just to get blind again. Why on earth did I leave the set? I shouldn't have. I quickly went back. The paparazzi tried to follow but was pushed back at the entrance by the security guards.

"Trouble"? I heard a voice say. The voice belonged to my agent and manager Lee.

"Not really, just a bunch of paparazzi." Lee frowned.

"Already? I didn't think they were gonna find the location so soon. We've all been very quiet."

"Yeah, that is a bit strange!" I agreed. "I wonder how they knew."

"Don't worry about that, Lee said, smiling. You're needed in makeup.

"Again?"

"Hey you're the main character after all."

I sighed as I walked towards the makeup department. The makeup was something that I still hadn't got used to. This movie had more makeup than any other I had starred in. It was called Outside the Palace and was about a prince who one day sees a slave and slowly falls in love with her. The result is that he get's to see a part of the world he never knew existed. I liked the plot and I was starting to enjoy my character named Philippe. It takes place in the 16th century which is why I need so much makeup.

"Look up"

"Sure thing Kristen" I said.

She applied some eyeliner under my eyes as I got lost in thoughts.

"And we're done" she said after what felt like 1 hour when in reality it took 20 minutes.

"Hi Edward". _Damn!_ I didn't need to look up to see who it was. Lauren Mallory. My costar. She played Sophia, the girl Philippe falls in love with. She could be nice I guess, though I had never seen that side of her. Mostly she was a diva who got anything she wanted. Plus, I had a sneaking suspicion that she liked me a lot more than I liked her. I saw Kristen roll her eyes and had to hide a smile. Lauren wasn't that popular at the makeup either. Yesterday she threw a fit when she realized that the makeup department was out of her favourite eye shadow. They tried to explain to her that she'd used it all even when she didn't have any scenes she still demanded makeup. Lauren didn't care at all.

*_Flashback*_

"_Edward, can you come to makeup?"_

"_Of course Kristen_

"_Hi Edward, how's it going with the makeup? I've been here forever! How long time could it take just to find my eye shadow!" _

"_Hi Lauren, it's going pretty good. Hopefully I'm done."_

"_I'm afraid that you're not done yet" Kristen announced before turning to Lauren._

"_Uh… Lauren" She said nervously._

"_It seems we are out of that golden eye shadow you're so fond of."_

"_EXCUSE ME!"_

"_I'm sorry, I have no idea what's happened. We bought 8 pots of it and now it's all gone!"_

"_That's not my problem, how soon can you get it?"_

"_Well… I" Kristen sounded like she was perplexed with Laurens attitude, you'd think she'd be used to it by now but I had to confess I was surprised. I would never have thought that someone could sink that low, not even Lauren._

"_So? How soon?" _

"_Lauren I don't have the time right now, maybe tomorrow?" Lauren rose from her seat._

"_TOMORROW! SO WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO WITH MY EYES FOR THE REST OF THE DAY?"_

"_We have many other colours that would look good on you." Another girl from makeup, Anna said. Lauren looked at her like she was a bug._

"_Of course other coulours would look good on me! EVERYTHING DOES!" I rolled my eyes at this obvious lie._

"_But I don't want another colour! _

_Kristen looked like she was about to cry. Seeing as she was way too busy, I quickly ran out of the makeup trailer to find the director. On my way there I met Lee._

"_What on earth is going on in there?" He said motioning towards the hell I'd just left._

"_Lauren" I said through clenched teeth_

"_That girl has to learn how to behave" Lee said._

"_Calm down Lee, have you seen John?"_

_"Sorry, no I haven't seen him. Look in his trailer while I try to comfort Kristen."_

_I rolled my eyes. "She needs it. "Lauren is really annoying!"_

_I hurried to John's trailer. He was the director and hopefully he could stop Lauren._

_Then I heard him from his trailer, talking to the producer, Linda._

"_Everything is going great, no problems at all"_

"_Are you sure about that? I've heard rumours that Lauren is not popular at all."_

I didn't know that Linda was visiting today _I __thought._

"_Really?" John sounded surprised._

_I knocked at the door and John opened._

"_What is it Edward?" I quickly explained the situation to him. _

"_Linda, I have to go. I'll be back in 10 minutes". _

"_I thought that everything was great. That's what I told Linda." He said as we rushed to the makeup trailer._

"_I think that she's be n putting up that mask so you could like her" I answered him._

_"I did but now…"_

_Outside the makeup trailer everything was chaos. Mike, our camera guy looked relieved when he saw John._

"_John maybe you could talk to Lauren?"_

"_Yeah maybe, how's Kristen?" _

"_Not good at all, she's doing everything to calm Lauren down but all she want's is that bloody eye shadow!"_

"_I'll talk to her." John entered the trailer. In two seconds every single member of the cast and the crew was there._

"_You think it'll work?" Sarah, my mother in the movie, asked. That was a bit funny. She was only 4 years older._

"_We'll see", Mike answered._

"_WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU QUIT! WE HAVE 3 DAYS LEFT OF SHOOTING!"John screamed_

_The whole crew fell into total silence. 2 minutes later John walked out furious while the cast tried not to show they had been eavesdropping"_

_._

"_I'll be back" John said._

_1 hour later I was hanging out with the rest of the cast excluding Lauren who by now had gone back to her trailer to complain about everything, when Linda came out of his trailer._

"_Where is John?"_

"_Uh… he's busy with some scenes I answered while I wrote a quick note to Sandra, my on screen sister, to get Mike._

"_Are you sure?" _

"_Uh… yeah why shouldn't he be? He's the director", Jonathan who played my best friend, answered nervously._

"_Because, we were in a meeting" Linda answered sourly._

"_Look, how do you get along on the set?" She asked suddenly._

"_Edward, Sandra,Katie, and Sarah are truly amazing" Jonathan said, misunderstanding her on purpose. _

" _You know what I mean!" Linda said clearly annoyed._

"_It's been really fun to film this!" Jonathan continued, like he hadn't heard her._

"_How do you get along with LAUREN!"_

"_Lauren keeps to herself a lot" Katie answered. Linda gave up._

"_I'm going home" Ask John to call me!" She rushed out of the set. 2 minutes later Mike came with Linda._

"_Where's Linda?"_

"_She just left" Jonathan said, looking guilty._

"_You didn't say anything about John being gone did you?"  
><em>

"_No" I answered._

" _Good, we have to find him. He's not answering his cell phone."_

"_Mike, what are we going to do about Lauren?"_

_Mike sighed. "I have no idea. At the end it's what John decides but actually, I just want to get rid of her. She is nothing but trouble that girl."_

"_But we can't do that not with only two days left can we?" I asked._

"_It would be a lot of trouble and a lot of money wasted so I don't think so." Mike said"._

_Then another guy of the crew came._

"_Hi guys." _

"_Hi have you found John?"_

"_No we haven't. The one thing we can do right now is just wait and hope he returns." Then Mike's cell phone rang. "It's John" Mike said and put the phone to speakerphone._

"_John where are you? We need to start filming again! It's 4 pm!" _

"_I'm at a makeup store. After this I'm going home! Tell the actors they can leave if they're still there._

"_We're here, Jonathan, Sarah, Sandra, Katie and I said at the same time._

"_Is Lauren there?" John asked._

"_No, she's in her trailer" Mike answered._

"_Ok, well…c ya tomorrow." John hang up._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Here's the cast!<strong>_

**_Edward - Philippe, The Prince_**

**_Lauren - Sophia, the Slave_**

_**Sarah - Philippes mom, Theresa. The Queen**_

_**Jim - Philippes dad, Edward The King (He wasn't in this chapter, he may occur later)**_

_**Sandra - Samantha, Philippes sister**_

_** Jonathan - Eric, Philippes best friend**_

**_Katie - Louisa, Samanthas maid._**

_**So what did you think? I thought it was good to end there. My original chapter was over 8 pages so I decided to all that happens after the flashback to the next chapter! Please read and review!**_


	3. The Wedding

"Are we really done" I asked. Kristen laughed

"Yes, we're done and you're ready to go dress as Philippe."

5 minutes later I met Jonathan and Katie. It was a couple of hay bales outside my trailer. They had become our meeting place. It was quite perfect, Lauren would never sit on the hay bales unless she needed to talk with me. And then she didn't sit on them she tried to sit in my lap, when I pulled her away, she got offended and left. The rest of the cast thought it was quite amusing. I, however, had failed to see the amusing part.

"Hi Philippe, ready to fall in love with Lauren? Jonathan grinned

"Haha, very funny."

"Have you seen her today btw? She's all happy again." I said.

"I don't like to talk behind peoples back." Katie said.

"Neither do I, Jonathan agreed, but she can't act that way. "

"I wonder why she's so happy today, I was at the makeup trailer when she arrived, Kristen is quite pissed."

"I can understand why". Sarah announced and sat down on a hay bale.

"Hi Sarah, what happened" Katie asked.

"Apparently John went out searching for that eye shadow in four different stores before he found it".

"Here he comes. And he doesn't look happy at all!" Jonathan said.

It was true. John was always the person who made sure that people was happy and enjoying the work. He didn't seem to enjoy it at all right now.

"Edward have you seen Lauren?" he asked.

"I think she's in makeup"

"Can you please tell her that I want to talk to her?"

"Sure."

"I think she's done now" Jonathan said motioning towards the makeup trailer where Lauren came out.

"And by the look of her face she's gonna have another fit" Sarah said.

"Eh… John" Katie said.

"Yes?"

Katie pointed.

"LAUREN COME HERE NOW" John said. He was angrier than I'd ever seen him before.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" He yelled as soon as Lauren approached her.

"That Kristen still hasn't bought my eye shadow!" John's face quickly changed colour from red to white. Then he got very calm.

"Edward, Sarah, Katie, Jonathan, please leave now. I have to talk with Lauren in private.

We rose immediately from our hay bales.

"I've never seen him so calm" Jonathan said.

"Or so angry" Katie commented.

"That is what scares me" Sarah said. "I've worked him before and he was never this calm. He used to joke all the time but when he was angry you saw that. He doesn't shout like this but he's never this calm either.

"I wonder what happens now."

"That's what we all wonder. It's like you said Sarah, I've worked with him before and I've never seen him like this. Lauren has pushed him in a way I've never seen" Catherine, who was the second camera operator said.

"How could she get the role?" Katie asked. "She's a good actress, I'll give her that, but to work with her has been … difficult."

"She's perfect for the part. But you're right, at the casting she was totally different."

10 minutes later I was in my trailer when it knocked on the door.

"Hi, do you mind if I come in for a minute" John asked.

"Not at all." I answered. He sat down at my dinner table and sighed. I opened the fridge and reached for a cola. "Here, you look like you need it."

"Thank you Edward." After he finished it he was quiet for a while.

"Edward, as you may've noticed Lauren has shown a different side of herself."

"Yes, it's impossible not to notice it" I said ironically", before remembering that it was my boss. "Sorry" I added,

He laughed a little. "Don't worry its okay. The reason I wanted to talk with you is because of the end."

"What about it?"

"Well… I want to change it. I want it to have a happy ending. You do know what happens in the end right?"

"Yes, Sophia dies of tuberculosis and Philippe get's so sad that he commits suicide."

"Yes, I want to change that."

"Why?" I asked.

John looked strangely at me.

"Well…"

"Yeah?"

"I want to get rid of Lauren, She is perfect for the part but she's been horrible to work with. She's rude, and spoiled, to be honest."

"It's fine with me but what about the rest of the cast?"

"I've talked to them, they are all okay with it."

"Not Lauren. She's gonna have a fit."

John looked nervous.

"Eh… she's thrilled,"

"Why?" I asked suspicious.

"Edward have you listened at all? I'm thinking of giving the movie that stupid cheesy wedding ending."

"Wedding?"

"Yeah, that's what I'm nervous about. You're gonna marry Lauren, not in real life of course but still."

"Lauren likes me, that's why she's so thrilled." I ascertained.

"Edward, she likes you a lot, it's obvious you don't like her that way but she's stubborn to get you as her boyfriend."

"Eew! I really don't like her that way" I said shuddering. I sighed.

"Please, Edward, could you consider it? It would mean so much to me and we'd get rid of her tomorrow. "

"Okay let's get this wedding done already." I've never seen John so releaved.

4 hours later I was on my way to find something to eat. I had no paparazzi surrounding me but that was just probably a matter of time. One thing I don't understand is what makes me so interesting. Seriously, why am I so interesting? All I do for a living is lie. Lie convincingly enough so people thought I was that person. Lie, so I could get my paychecks. Don't misunderstand me, I love doing it but I can't understand how that makes me interesting. Suddenly I felt something on my shoes. I looked down and saw a mess of chestnut brown hair.

"Are you okay" I asked, my voice a bit deeper. My voice always got like that when I got surprised.

The brown hair looked up and I saw a girl about my age, looking up at me.

"Yes I'm fine" she answered shyly. She rose from the ground as I watched anxiously.

"Are you sure you're okay? That fall looked quite nasty."

"Yes, I'm sure, I'm quite clumsy." She smiled. We stood there awkwardly. Then we were interrupted by my stomach. I had forgotten how hungry I was.

"Eh… you don't happen to know an open restaurant somewhere around here? I know it's late but I haven't had my dinner."

"Sure there's one just around the corner."

"Will it be crowded?" She looked at me.

"Not this time a day, why you have claustrophobia or something?"

"Something like that". I avoided the question as much as possible. I didn't want the first normal person I've met in months to treat me any different.

"I think that they've closed the kitchen but if I walk you there I'm sure you can get a table." She said.

This time it was my time to ask why.

"Because I work there" she said simply,

We walked in silence.

I looked up at the restaurant sign.

"Bon temps" I asked amused. Is the owner a fan of True Blood?

"The owner, Mike, opened this restaurant 5 years before True Blood aired. He thought it'd be a good name since he wanted his customers to have a good time while they were here. He is a fan of True Blood though" She admitted. We entered the restaurant. The first thought that entered my head was cozy. It was light and open and extremely cozy. It looked like the family restaurant.

A guy came towards us. "What are you doing here? You left 15 minutes ago?" he asked.

"Yeah, I met this guy who needed a restaurant so I showed him the way."

"Oh I see," Mike said and looked at me.

"Table for one?"

"Certainly Mr.?"

"Trenton."

Mike showed me to a table.

"Aren't you that actor?" He asked.

"That guy who's in "Next". I sighed. "Next" was my first movie. It had been a success but for me it had been quite difficult. I had played a lunatic who kills people. It was like an episode of Criminal Minds but the problem was that the role I played, James Patterson had made it VERY difficult to get a job afterwards. The producers thought I only could play that role so they didn't wamma cast me. So when I landed the role of Philippe I was overcome with joy. Linda, one of the producers, didn't wanna cast me but luckily, John didn't see me as James and decided to cast me anyway.

"Oh, right his name is Masen. But you really look like him."

"Yeah, I know" I answered.

"Ok well… here's the menu and a waitress will come soon" he said as I sat down and began to think. I only had two days left of shooting. _Nice__I__wonder__if__…_

"Penny for your thoughts?" a girl said. Huh? I looked up. It was the same girl who showed me the way here.

"What?"

"I've been trying to talk with you for 2 minutes."

"Oh, sorry, I was stuck in my own thoughts."

"Yeah", she laughed, "I kinda noticed. What can I get for you?"

"But wait a minute…" I said confused. "I thought that you're off right now"

"Yeah, and so I was, but you're the last customer and I could use the money."

"In that case can I have the Pasta alla Carbonara please?"

"Certainly. And to drink?"

"I have a coke."

"Sounds good."

"Anything else?"

"Eh no thank you"

She walked away. Then I noticed 2 girls close to my table. They just stared at me.

"Hi" I said polite.

"Hi" One of them answered while the other one just continued to stare. I began to feel annoyed. Who was I? A creature from the zoo?

"Excuse me but… aren't you Edward Masen?

I sighed; obviously my hope to be a civilian would not happen tonight.

"Yes it's me."

"OMG" They shrieked,

" I loved you in Next!"

"Thank you."

"Could we get an autograph?"

"Yeah of course!"

"To?"

"Samantha and Kim." They answered.

I quickly signed their autographs.

"Thank you so much" they said and left.

A couple of minutes later the girl came, I still didn't know her name.

"Thank you so much, it looks really nice!" She smiled again.

"I think I'm the one who should say thank you. Enjoy your food!" Then I looked down at the plate again.

"Excuse me, I didn't order this bread." I said confused

" It's on the house. Mike insisted"

"Ok, well… thank you so much!"

I ate it all. It was delicious! When the carbonara came I was in heaven! It was years since I had gotten a meal like this.

I paid my bill and left a tip. Smiling, I left Bon Temps and the strange waitress who worked there. 700 meters away from the restaurant the paparazzi caught me. _At__least__it__didn__'__t__happen__while__I__was__at__the__restaurant_ I thought, and hurried my way home, away from the paparazzi.

* * *

><p><strong>Please R and R! Merry Christmas!<strong>


	4. The late goodbye

**Sorry to kept you waiting! This is one of my longest chapters ever!**

**Msuic: Late Goodbye by Poets of the fall!**

**Enjoy! **

**:D**

* * *

><p>Bella POV<p>

I saw the guy leave. He had almost been nervous at something at first. Then, as he got to the restaurant he seemed to relax. _How strange._ I went to clean his table and to take the tips. I just stopped. **At the table was 100 dollars! **_There's no way it's there for me! _I nearly ran to the kitchen

"Mike?"

"What is it Bella, you look as you've seen a ghost!"

"You know that goy who was here, the one who left about 5 minutes ago?"

That's when Alice chose to come to the kitchen. Apparently she had heard the last part of the conversation.

"Which guy, where, was he cute?" She practically bounced.

"Alice I don't know his name, he just left and I don't look at the customers that way, but he left me _100 dollar in tips!_" I told her.

"You're joking! He left you 100 DOLLAR?"

"Yes he did, look here's the bill!"

"WOW! Unbelievable."

"Yeah, I know right?"

"Totally unbelievable! Who was he?"

"Alice, you know I'm bad with names." She finally gave up. Are you ready to go home?

"Yeah, I could really need a good night's sleep."

We drove home in silence. One hour later I sat in the living room when Alice came in.

"Bella, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine."

"So nothing happened at work?"

"No, not really, why?"

"I've been trying to talk to you for 10 minutes."

"Oh, really what is it?

"Do you mind order a pizza for dinner? I'm really not in the mood for cooking something and I bet you're not in the mood either."

"No, not really" I confessed.

"Okay, so you take a capricciosa I guess?"

"Yes, that would be great, thanks Alice."

"No problem."

45 minutes later we sat by the table eating the pizzas. We'd eaten about half of them when I decided to come clear.

"Eh Alice…? "You were right, something did happen at work."

"I knew it! You've never been much of a liar Bella. What happened?"

"I don't know where to begin. There was this strange mood at work today, I mean really strange. A rumour was in the air, you could just feel it."

"Yeah, I know that feeling, what was the rumour?" Alice interrogated me.

"Didn't hear it. It was just in the air. When I was going home I stumbled and landed on a guy's feet."

"Was it the guy who gave you 100 bucks?

"Yes, it was. You must be psychic" That was an inside joke between us and Alice laughed.

"Hardly, I just read your face. You're very easy to read Bella."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. I opened. It was the apartment manager.

"Ms Swan."

"Yes ?"

"Do you have a Mr. Trenton there?"

"A Mr. Trenton, no why?"

"There's about 10 people who's looking for him."

"No, I don't know a guy named Trenton."

"Okay thank you."

He left whilr I stood there, confused.

"What was that about?" Alice asked.

"I have no idea, she looked for a Mr. Trenton."

"Odd". Alice commented.

That night I had the strangest dream ever. I dreamt that I was living a completely different life. What I didn't know was that my life had already begun to change.

EDWARD POV

I arrived at the set along with Jonathan, Katie, Sarah and Lee.

_Click!_

_Click!_

_Click!_

Oh here we were again. Last day of shooting and once again the paparazzi had found us. Over the months, we'd nearly gotten used to the paparazzi but it was still really annoying to hear Edward this or Edward that, every single time you went out. Katie, who had been in the business longer than I, had even more paparazzi following her. I had no idea how she could handle it so well.

"Katie, over here!"

"Sarah, give us a smile!"

"Jonathan, are you happy with the movie?"

"Edward, is it true that Lauren got kicked out of the movie?"

The shouting never stopped. The last question though, made me turn around. I was not the only one. Katie, Sarah and Jonathan just stopped and stared at the paparazzi. Katie was the first to answer.

"What?"

"An inside source says that Lauren got kicked out because she got higher salary than Edward." The photographer explained. Lee, who hadn't heard the question, came back.

"Guys, we gotta go."

We quickly moved to the studio. Inside Jonathan's trailer we sat down.

"Lee?" Sarah started.

"Yes?"

"We might have a leak."

"What do you mean?"

Before Sarah could answer John opened the door.

"Lee, could I have a word with you?"

"Of course." He walked out of the trailer. A couple of minutes later they entered again. John looked concerned.

"Lee told me that you think we have a leek?"

"John said the same thing." Lee explained.

"So that's how the paparazzi got to know our location?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, I guess." John answered.

At that moment Mike rushed in.

"John, the paparazzi has found out about Lauren."

"WHAT?" John yelled.

"Yes" Kate answered, ". They asked us about her when we arrived this morning."

"But they had heard a totally different reason to why she was fired." Jonathan said ironically."

"What do you mean?" John asked.

"They asked me if she got kicked out because she a got higher salary" I answered.

"That sounds like the word of only one person."

"Lauren." We all said in unison. John sighed.

"Looks like I have to talk with her again, but I'm not doing that now. Come on, it's our last day of shooting!"

We cheered and got to work.

6 hours later.

"And CUT!" John said.

"WE HAVE IT!"

We applauded and cheered. Finally! The movie had been really fun to do except for the part with Lauren but I refused to think about her.

"Can I have everybody's attention please?" Catherine asked. She handled the sound.

"Since this is our last evening we thought that we could go eat dinner tonight so go get rid of the makeup and then we meet at the restaurant at eight a clock."

"Which restaurant?" Sarah asked.

"Uh… it's called Bon Temps." Mike answered.

"Bon Temps" I asked.

"Yeah, is it good?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, it's pretty good, I've only been there once but the food was nice."

"Cool. Well… I see you in a few hours."

The others left for makeup.

"Yeah, uh… btw Mike?"

"Yeah?"

"Will Lauren be at the restaurant?"

"I don't know, why?"

"Well… she is a part of the movie after all. "

"Edward, is it possible that you want her to be there?" Mike asked.

"No of course not, I answered, it's just that it would be kinda mean if she shows up not knowing at all that we're celebrating that the movie is finished and the only person not invited is Lauren."

"Yeah, I see what you mean. I think we invited her. But if she comes tonight she'll be a pain in the ass especially for you, you know that right?"

"Yes", I sighed, I know, but if that happens I'll deal with it later. I have to go get rid of this, I said gesturing towards my makeup.

"It's gonna be strange seeing you without all that" Mike laughed. I'll see you. I hurried towards the makeup, eager to get rid of it.

1 hour later I was walking around at a mall. I had no idea why but I felt like I had to be there. Then something caught my eye. There, in a quite dark corner stood 2 guitars. I walked over to them and looked around. They were both tied to a cable, making it impossible to steal them but still you could play. A thought ran through my head. I hadn't played in years, not since I discovered acting. I looked around, picked up one of them and started to play.

"Excuse me, can I get my guitar back?" I stopped playing. 2 guys stood in front of me. One of them was quite big and muscular with dark hair. The other one had blonde hair and wasn't s muscular. At the moment the dark-haired guy had a cocky grin on his face and he stood with his arms crossed leaning against the wall.

"What?"

"Can I get my guitar back, you've played for a while and I'd like to get it back." The blonde one said.

"Oh, I'm sorry I got caught up".

"Hey man, you're pretty good you can easily take out this guy." The dark haired guy opened his mouth for the first time and pointed at the blonde one with his thumb.

"Really clever "the blonde one replied. "I'm Jasper by the way, this is Emmett," He reached out his hand. I shook it.

"I'm Edward." Emmett looked at my face.

"Hey, you're that actor right?"

"Which one of them?" I half grinned.

"Good one," Jasper said and high-fived me.

"You know, the guy from the movie Next isn't that you?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, it's me." I answered, hoping that they wouldn't treat me differently because of it.

"Nice work, Emmett has seen that movie about 50 times, making him look like a teenager again. "

"Hey, I'm not the only one" Emmett protested. "You liked it as well."

"Yeah, but you don't LIKE it, you're fanatic about it." Jasper rolled his eyes.

"I didn't know you could play" Emmett said, changing the subject.

"Well… I don't, I haven't really played since I started acting." I confessed, embarrassed.

"Anyway, sorry, I picked up your guitar. Eh… I gotta go." I said and walked away quite embarrassed.

"Hey wait a minute." Emmett called after me. I went back.

"Dude, we didn't mean to make you go away or anything." Jasper said.

"It's not that, it's just that I didn't know that the guitars belonged to anyone so I just picked it up, that was kinda stupid."

"Nah, its okay."

"So are you in a band?" I asked.

"Yeah we was but then our drummer left so at the moment we searching for a new guitarist."

"A new guitarist?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, I discovered I liked to play the drums more than the guitar" Emmett explained."

"So can I hear you play something?"

"Well… we can't right now. Our drummer took the drums with him." Jasper said embarrassed.

"Leave that to me." I grinned.

I looked around in the mall and saw a guy with a sign saying "I'm hungry!" I walked over t him.

"Please could you give me some money, I'm so hungry" he said in a hoarse voice.

"Tell you what; do you see the two boys over there?" I said and pointed at Emmett and Jasper." He nodded,

"I'll give you 200 dollars if you get over there and watch the guitars for maybe 10 minutes." He just gawked.

"Are you kidding?" he asked.

I showed him the money.

"Okay, I'll do it. I promise not to steal them!"

We walked over to Emmett and Jasper.

"Hey, we're gonna take a walk and, I paused and turned towards the beggar.

"What's your name?"

"Casper."

"Casper here is gonna watch the guitars for you."

Emmett and Jasper looked worried but didn't protest. We went to a music shop I'd spotted where you could hire instruments.

"We can't afford this." Jasper said.

"It's alright I'll pay."

"But we barely know you" Emmett protested.

"I know that but I want to hear you play!"

They stopped protest and turned to the clerk. It was a teenage girl.

_This is going to be fun. _

"Excuse me, could we hire a drum set please?" Emmett asked polite while I hid behind them.

"You've been here before and I've told you; you can't afford it and even if you could the answer would still be no!" She went away.

"Let me try."

"Excuse me, I tapped her shoulder."

"OMG OMG OMG!" She squealed.

"I'm your biggest fan I love you so much!"

"I'm glad to hear that, could we please hire a drum set?"

The shop owner turned up.

"What's this about?" He said before noticing me.

"Welcome Mr. Masen. I'm a huge fan."

"I was wondering if I could hire a drum set."

"Of course, right this way."

10 minutes later we walked out with the most expensive drum set and without paying for it. I had insisted but he shop owner had said that they were proud over the fact that Edward Masen had wanted to visit their shop. After a while I had accepted it.

"Is it always like this?" Emmett asked, on our way to the guitars.

"Not always but quite often. Not the fact that I don't have to pay but I do get a lot of free stuff just because I starred in a movie."

"You did not "starr in a movie, you starred in NEXT! I mean you're a HUGE celebrity."

"Hey, Emmett, don't give him a bigger ego. It's already big enough." Jasper joked.

I really liked these two. They made as much fun of me as they made fun of each other and did not care at all that I was a well-known person. The only non Acting person who had done that recently was the waitress I had met.

"Was that okay, I wasn't going too far was I?" Jasper asked as if he'd read my thoughts.

"No not nearly! So… here we are at the guitars, thank you Casper for watching them!" I said and handed him his money.

"Don't mention it!"

Emmett rigged the drums while Jasper put on a guitar.

"Eh… this is out first song." He said nervous and started to play and sing:

"_In our headlights, staring, bleak, beer cans, deer's eyes  
>On the asphalt underneath, our crushed plans and my lies<br>Lonely street signs, power lines, they keep on flashing, flashing by  
>(Flashing)<em>

And we keep driving into the night  
>It's a late goodbye, such a late goodbye<br>And we keep driving into the night  
>It's a late goodbye<p>

Your breath hot upon my cheek, and we crossed, that line  
>You made me strong when I was feeling weak, and we crossed, that one time<br>Screaming stop signs, staring wild eyes, keep on flashing, flashing by  
>(Flashing)<p>

And we keep driving into the night  
>It's a late goodbye, such a late goodbye<br>And we keep driving into the night  
>It's a late goodbye<p>

The devil grins from ear to ear when he sees the hand he's dealt us  
>Points at your flaming hair, and then we're playing hide and seek<br>I can't breathe easy here, less our trail's gone cold behind us  
>Till' in the john mirror you stare at yourself grown old and weak<p>

Wow, they're good, I thought.

_And we keep driving into the night  
>It's a late goodbye, such a late goodbye <em>

_And we keep driving into the night  
>It's a late goodbye, such a late goodbye <em>

_And we keep driving into the night  
>It's a late goodbye, such a late goodbye <em>

_And we keep driving into the night  
>It's a late goodbye, such a late goodbye <em>

_And we keep driving into the night  
>It's a late goodbye, such a late goodbye <em>

_And we keep driving into the night  
>It's a late goodbye, such a late goodbye" <em>

"We have this other song you wanna hear it?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah of course."

"It's going to sound a bit hollow hope it's okay" Jasper said while He and Emmett switched places,

"Yeah, it's okay."

Before they could start my cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_Edward, where in the hell are you_"? Lee yelled.

"Oh damn the party, sorry I forgot!"

"_You forgot?"_ He said in misbelieve.

"Sorry, eh… I'm at a mall,"

"_A mall? WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN A MALL?"_

"Just foolin' around. I'm on my way alright?" I hung up.

"You gotta go" Jasper ascertained.

"Yeah, I forgot I had a party to go to. I'm so sorry"

"It's ok we understand" Jasper said.

"Thank you so much for letting me borrow your guitar."

"You're welcome!" Jasper said.

"Thanks for playing with us!" Emmett said.

"It was really fun! Sorry but I really have to go" I said, waved at them and left. It felt really awkward and bad that I left but I had no other choice.

Lee waited outside "Bon Temps"

"Finally!" He blurted out when he spotted me.

"I'm so sorry" I apologized again.

"It's okay; you're not late that often."

"Thanks Lee,"

"Listen, the producers from "New eyes" called. They really want you for the part.

"Did you explain to them that I've just done a movie like that?"

"Yes, but I told them you'd consider it."

"Why did you that Lee?" I said irritated. "I don't want to do the same type of film roles over and over again!"

"I know Edward, but face it; you're not Johnny Depp!" I stopped and stared at him.

"What do you mean with that?"

"Nothing, nothing, I'm just saying that one actor in a million can have a career like his."

"I know, and I want to be one of them."

"Edward, can you please do this movie? If it's working out, then you can play totally different characters."

I gave up.

"Fine, I'll do the bloody movie!" Lee looked calm again.

"Thanks, Edward, you know I hate argue with you. By the way, they're gonna have a casting tomorrow and they want you to be there."

"TOMORROW? Can't I get a few months when I don't have to work?"

"They can't wait to get the movie started; I've already managed to give you 4 days to finish "Fallen"."

"Alright, alright, I'll be at the casting. What roles are they searching for?"

"Two musicians, who will play in your band the female lead role, Samantha Connor, her best friend Amy, her classmates and a huge amount of extras. But enough about "New eyes." Can we just focus on the dinner at the moment?

"Okay." I smiled and entered "Bon Temps".

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? Please review! :D<strong>


	5. The Mall

**I'm so sorry for not updating but i've been really busy the whole spring!**

**ENJOY :D**

* * *

><p>The dinner was really great! Everyone enjoyed the fact that the shooting was over and that we had had a good time making it. The fact that Lauren wasn't there made it more enjoyable for everyone.<p>

"So, Edward when do you start your next movie," Jonathan interrupted my thoughts.

"Tomorrow"

"Tomorrow? Jonathan said in disbelief, Wow you really need to get some time off once in a while."

"Tell me about it" I muttered.

"What movie is it?"

"Uh... it's called "Beating the odds."

"No way! You got the role as Steven?

"Yes."

"Congrats, man! You're perfect for that role."

" I hope so, and you? What is your next role?"

"Eh…I'm not gonna star in one, I've decided to go back to music."

"Really, what do you play?"

"Well… I played in a band but then we split up and I got a movie role so one thing led to another and here I am."

"What do you play?"

"Uh… mostly electric guitar. I just hope I can find another band "

_This is way too f*d up to be true._

" We gotta go" I said. I got surprised looks from the table

"What?, Why"

"Can't explain right now, come on Jonathan."

We took a cab and drove to the mall.

I hurried to the place where I had seen Emmett and Jasper. They weren't there. The guitars, however was so I picked up one of them and started to play. After a while Emmett and Jasper arrived.

"I knew you would show up if you heard someone play your guitar" I told them.

"Hey, I know that face, good to see you again man," Emmett said. We shook hands.

"You really couldn't keep away that long, could you? Jasper grinned."

" I know you wanted me to be here" I replied. He chuckled.

Jonathan looked totally confused.

"Hey, this is Jonathan, a buddy of mine. We starred in a movie together. He's also a musician"

"Really, what do you play?" Jasper asked.

"Mostly guitar, but I can play drums as well" Jonathan answered.

"Cool! I'm Jasper by the way, and the big guy is Emmett. HE tries to be cool but fall on his ass a lot:"

"That comes from the right man" Emmett replied and boxed him, teasingly.

Jonathan was clearly amused.

"Okay", he said questioningly, "why am I here?"

"You said you wanted to be in a band, right? Emmett and Jasper is looking for a guitarist." I told him.

"How long have you played?" Jasper asked.

"4 years but then I got into acting"

"Cool! Well come on don't just stand there, pick up the guitar and play!" Emmett yelled.

"Uh… I better leave you alone, I have a casting tomorrow" I said.

"Okay, bye!" The three musicians barely looked up from the instruments. Then Lee called.

"Edward, where are you?"

I quickly explained the situation to him.

"Oh, okay, sorry it's just that I get a bit nervous when you are just running off, you know what happened the last time."

I sighed, "Yes I know."

"Okay, I see you tomorrow at the casting."

I strolled around for an hour before returning to the musicians.

"Hi". I said casually. They looked up.

"Hi, what's up?" Emmett asked.

"Nothing really, was just wondering if you could play something."

"Sure, we worked on a song before our guitarist left. Jonathan is a damn quick learner."

"Really? Let's hear it!"

_It's a mystery to me  
>we have a greed<br>with which we have agreed  
>You think you have to want<br>more than you need  
>until you have it all you won't be free<em>

_Society, you're a crazy breed  
>I hope you're not lonely without me<br>When you want more than you have  
>you think you need<br>and when you think more than you want  
>your thoughts begin to bleed<em>

I think I need to find a bigger place  
>'cos when you have more than you think<br>you need more space

Society, you're a crazy breed  
>I hope you're not lonely without me<br>Society, crazy and deep  
>I hope you're not lonely without me<p>

There's those thinking more or less less is more  
>but if less is more how you're keeping score?<br>Means for every point you make  
>your level drops<br>kinda like it's starting from the top  
>you can't do that...<p>

Society, you're a crazy breed  
>I hope you're not lonely without me<br>Society, crazy and deep  
>I hope you're not lonely without me<p>

_Society, have mercy on me  
>I hope you're not angry if I disagree<br>Society, crazy and deep  
>I hope you're not lonely without me<em>

I applauded. Suddenly I heard I was not the only one. I looked around. There was about 50-100 people watching them. Emmett, Jasper and Jonathan started to pack their instruments, looking a bit awkward over the crowd when suddenly someone yelled: "One more song". Soon that was a chant so Emmett, Jasper and Jonathan talked to each other. After a while Jonathan took the microphone while Jasper grabbed a guitar.

"Hi"! I'm really glad you liked Society. Normally I would tell you the band's name but we have only been a band for about an hour. I'm not even an official band member, I'm just trying out. I don't think it's a good idea for them to hire me, I'm tone deaf.

The audience laughed.

"So" Jonathan continued, this is our second song and our last one for today.

"_I will kill you in your sleep, so you better try, try and keep awake  
>i will kill you in your sleep, so you better try, try and keep awake<br>I will kill you in your sleep, so you better try, try and keep awake  
>I will kill you in your sleep, so you better try, try and keep awake<br>_

_keep your left eye open, and your right toe twitchin'  
>'cause I'm in the kitchen with a knife that's itchin'<br>for your red blood, on those white sheets  
>so keep your left eye open, and your right toe twitchin'<br>'cause I'm in the kitchen with a knife that's itchin'  
>for your red blood, on those white sheets<br>_

_I will kill you in your sleep, so you better try, try and keep awake  
>I will kill you in your sleep, so you better try, try and keep awake<br>I will kill you in your sleep, so you better try, try and keep awake  
>I will kill you in your sleep, so you better try, try and keep awake<br>keep your left eye open, and your right toe twitchin'  
><em>

_'cause i'm in the kitchen with a knife that's itchin'  
>for your red blood, on those white sheets<br>so keep your left eye open, and your right toe twitchin'  
>'cause i'm in the kitchen with a knife that's itchin'<br>for your red blood, on those white sheets  
>I will kill you in your sleep, so you better try<em>

_tryyyyyyyyy, and keep awake"  
><em>

The audience laughed and cheered even more as three musicians packed their instruments. Jasper and Emmett talked quickly with Jonathan before they left. Jonathan was walking towards me. I glanced at the audience around me. Then I met a pair of blue eyes, _Damn! Hope she hasn't recognized me!_ The eyes belonged to a Jessica Stanley, a Hollywood reporter. She was one of the worst reporters. She was nice but she could be really annoying! She had the reputation of flirting with every single guy who was in the business and who had done a movie. She didn't care at all if they had girlfriends. In fact that seemed to drive her even more! I quickly lowered my head, hoping she hadn't spotted me.

"Edward!" I ignored it.

"Edward" She called even louder. A few people started looking around. Then she did the most stupid thing ever!

"Mr Cullen!" Now everyone looked around them. Jonathan was just 10 meters away. Then he got pushed so now he was nowhere near me. I could see his face which had a oh-holy-shit look all over it. Well… I saw it for 4 seconds before I was completely surrounded. Suddenly, Emmett and Jasper were there, pushing their way through the crowd. We tried to run but by now the crowd had grown a lot. Out of nowhere, a security guard came up to us.

10 minutes later we sat in an interrogation room. The security guard had left to get us something to drink.

"Wow…" Emmett said muffled.

"Are you okay?" I asked them.

"Yeah, we're fine, but that is just… crazy!" Jasper answered. "How do you handle it?"

"It can be difficult but I just try to remind myself that this will only last for a year or two."

Then the security guard showed up again, this time with a man behind him. The man presented himself as Mr. Brown, the owner of the mall.

"Hi Mr. Cullen, I'm so sorry for this."

"It's okay I'm quite used to it."  
>"If there's anything I can do just let me know."<p>

"Eh… actually, can I borrow a car or something?

"Absolutely, the car will be up in 10 minutes, once again I'm truly sorry for all of this!"

" Thank you so much."

20 minutes later I was back at the hotel dead tired, it had been a very long day!

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think?<strong>

**Songs: Society - Eddie Vedder**

**Keep awake - 100 Monkeys**


	6. Audition

**Hi! Finally updating ^^  
>Please Review!<br>The next chapter is on it's way! **

**ENJOY :D**

* * *

><p>BELLA POV<p>

_I was on a meadow, a beautiful meadow. The sun shined on my face. Suddenly, I discovered I was not alone. There was a guy next to me with green eyes, lying with his arms as a pillow. He rolled around and looked at me._

"_I'm really starting to like you." He leaned forward and…"_

I quickly sat up. What kind of dream was that? And who was that guy? Yet, I had the feeling that I had not woken up by myself. I looked around in my room. I was not alone, Alice stood there almost bouncing with impatience.

"Get up, get up GET UP!"

By now, I had discovered that it was way too early and decided to go back to sleep. Alice, on the other hand had completely other plans.

"No, you're NOT going back to sleep, I haven't tried to wake you up these past 20 minutes so you could go back to sleep!"

With that she literally pulled me out of bed.

"Alice," I yawned, what's this about? I worked late yesterday!"

"I know, and I don't care! We have a busy day today, I've already made breakfast!"

"Fine, fine, I muttered, at least let me put on some other clothes."

"No, today you're eating breakfast in your nightgown; I decide what you should wear!"

10 minutes later I had my cereals and glared at Alice.

"Alice, what is going on? We had a huge Bella makeover last month so that can't be it, you have no major designs coming up and I do not have a date this evening so what is it? I demanded"

"Bella, you…are going to an AUDITION!" She revealed!

I choked a bit.

"An audition? Me? I am not an actress Alice!"

"Oh but you will become one!"

"Alice, I've never done any acting before!"

"Bella you will be great!"

"I'm still not sure, what kind of movie is it? And how did you found out about the audition?"

It's called "Beating the odds"! It was in the newspaper this morning. But it's an open audition so you have to leave soon!

"Alice I don't want to!" Even that argument didn't affect Alice what so ever. She was just not taking NO for an answer! So 2 hours later I found myself in a big warehouse with over 500 people. It was huge, grey and dull. But what would you expect? It was a warehouse after all. I had been given some scripts with scenes, apparently you could choose which scene you wanted to act out for the casting director. Right now I was reading them eagerly, it sounded like a really good movie. I heard the door to the warehouse open again. I looked up for a second, not at least interested. Not until I heard the buzz in the room. I looked up again. The girl looked a lot like Lauren Mallory. She was an upcoming actress whom I had heard a lot of rumours about. Apparently, she had visited the restaurant some day when I was not working and she had been a total bitch! Right now, a lot of people looked at her, not believing that she was there. Then an assistant opened the door to the room where the audition was.

"Nr: 584," He said in a monotone voice." I looked at my paper with my contact information. Nr: 585. WOW! I began to almost hyperventilate. I wasn't the girl who'd usually got nervous but this… this was different.

"Hello?" "HELLO?" someone said in a high-pitched voice I looked up again, a little irritated. How on earth could I focus on my lines? There stood Lauren.

"Are you talking to me?" I asked politely. She just gave me a look that said "BITCH, PLEASE"

"Yes, I'm talking to you! What's your number on the paper?

"485."

"Can I have it?"

"What?"

"Can I have it? I'm not gonna waste any more time in this dump with common people like you than I already have to. Give it to me! NOW!"

"Uh… I'm sorry Ms. Mallory but I've already filled in my contact information, you can't have it."

"WHAT? DON'T YOU KNOW WHO I AM? I'M LAUREN Mallory!"

"I'm sorry, but you can't have it." I answered and looked down at my lines again. At the distant I heard another girl say:

"Excuse me? Miss Mallory? You could have my number if you'd like I've got number 486"

"Okey, I guess I have to take it." Lauren sounded like she did the poor girl a favour.

"Nr 585" The man said in the same monotone voice. I took 4 deep breaths and entered the room.

The room was not what I had expected. It was completely different from the room I'd just left. It was decorated in different ways, depending on which scene you'd make. In front of me was a table with five guys sitting behind it.

"Hi, what's your name, please?" A guy in the middle said.

"Isabella Swan, but call me Bella."

"Okay, Bella, my name is Marcus and I'm the director. What scene would you like to do and how much acting have you done before?"

"I'd like to the do the hospital scene and zero."

"Okay…" Marcus looked a bit nervous. It was then I noticed the guy sitting on the second chair to the right. He was staring at me. I stared back. Could it really be him?

"So Edward, why don't you take the role as Steven?" the guy next to him said.

"Of course!"

"Bella, have you read the script?" the same guy asked.

I nodded.

"Nervous?"

I nodded again.

"Don't be. If you could just lie down on the bed and then we'll start. Just remember not to look in to the camera."

I did what I was told.

"And… ACTION!"

Catherine's POV (Bellas but as Catherine)

_I lied on the bed. How could I tell him? How could I tell Stephen?_

_Then he came into my room._

"_How are you", he asked softly. Then he stroked my cheek but I put down his hand. He looked questioningly at me,_

"_There's something I gotta tell you. I'm sick, the doctor's say I'm not getting any better. Stephen, I'm dying."_

_He looked at me for 3 seconds before he looked away._

"_Over my dead body!" I heard him grumble._

"_No, Stephen, over mine." I said_. I returned to being Bella Swan. That was not in the script and I could hear a few laughter's before turning back to Catherine._ "Stephen?" I made him look at me and held his chin._

"_Listen. Just because I'm not gonna be here much longer doesn't mean that you can't! Promise me that you'll live after this, okay?"_

"_I can't promise you that." He said in a voice full of agony_

"_You have to; otherwise I won't be able to die happily."_

"_You're not going to die."  
><em>

"_Yes, I will, there's nothing you can do about it. Please, just promise me that." I begged him._

_He kissed my forehead._

"_Okay, I promise." He started to leave and I let my mask fell and I cried for the first time. _

"And CUT"

"Well done Bella. Thank you! Uh... we'll keep in touch."

"Thank you" I said and exited the room, nearly crashing into Lauren who stood right outside the room. Had she been eavesdropping? I couldn't tell. I quickly

left the warehouse, leaving my confused thoughts behind me.

Edward's POV.

I sat by the table, quite bored. Well… I didn't sit that much since I had to act quite frequently. The audition was quite different from the other ones I'd attended. Usually you would not get different scenes to choose from; neither would you get different sets. Almost every single girl had chosen to do the living room scene. In that scene Catherine and Stephen had their real first fight which ended up with Catherine rushing out of the house with paparazzi following her like hell while Stephen just sits on the couch before he gets up rushes after Catherine and kisses her. The casting ended just before the kiss which I'm lucky for. Nr 585 an assistant said. _Yey, only 200 more to go_ I thought sarcastically. The door opened and a girl came in. I looked at her; she looked a lot like the girl who had landed on my feet just a couple of days earlier.

"Hi, what's your name, please?" Marcus said.

"Isabella Swan, but call me Bella." She answered.

"Okay, Bella, my name is Marcus and I'm the director. What scene would you like to do and how much acting have you done before?"

"I'd like to the do the hospital scene and zero." _That's a new one. I don't think anyone has done it before._

"Okay…" I could tell that Marcus was sceptical. Suddenly I felt an urge to defend her. She looked so calm but I think she was nervous. I looked at her again and this time, she looked back and for a second I thought she recognized me.

"So Edward, why don't you take the role as Steven?" one of the casting directors, Mark, said.

"Of course!" I said. The audition went great. I was really impressed with her. She even improvised a line which sounded just like something Catherine would say. I just hope that the casting directors would like her as well. When the audition was over and Bella had left we took a short pause.

"Wow" Marcus said.

He said what we all thought. That girl was amazing! Suddenly, the assistant who let in all the people walked straight to me.

"Mr. Cullen, the next girl is waiting outside."

"And, what is it? Laurent, one of the camera men, said."

"It's Lauren Mallory."

_No way!_

"No, no, no, no. NO WAY!" I said.


	7. A date

"I'm not doing it! I refuse! She's absolutely horrible to act with!"

"Edward," Marcus said patiently, you have to. She has the right to audition as anybody else."

"It's not you who has to act with her, I muttered. Still, he was right and I knew it. The argument had been like this for the past 10 minutes. After Ms. Swans audition and after we've heard that Lauren was the next on line I had demanded a recess.

Nr 586 the man said.

"But we're not…" I started before Lauren came in.

"Hi Lauren Mallory is it?" Marcus asked politely.

Lauren looked at him like he was a piece of crap before turning to me.

"HI EDDIE!" Isn't it great that we're shooting another movie and so soon after Fallen? "It will be a huge success! I know that! Who can resist you and me in the same movie?" She said and let one of her fingers trip on my arm.

"I'm sure it's a good movie but I'm not sure it's because of you" Mark muttered. I elbowed him but still couldn't keep away the smile on my face.

"Are you ready to start Lauren, have you decided which scene you're going to do? Marcus said annoyed.

"I'm always ready. I'm gonna do the livingroom scene."

"Surprisingly original." Was Aro's only comment. I hid my smile while Mark just rolled his eyes.

"Uh... Mark, why don't you take the role as Stephen? Aro asked.

"WHAT? Eddie is so much better! How can I show how good I am without a good partner to act with?" Lauren protested.

"Edward has acted quite much today so I thought it'd be nice for him if got to rest a bit."

"He can rest when I'm done with my audition." Lauren replied.

"Be lucky we don't throw you out". Mark said while holding his breath. Aro grimaced at him but luckily Lauren hadn't heard him.

"Edward, can you please act as Stephen?" Aro almost pleaded. I immediately felt sorry for him.

"Yeah, OK." I left my seat to, once again act as the rockstar Stephen Garrett.

BELLA POV

"SO?" Alice practically bounced.

It had gone 6 hours since the audition. I had no idea how it had gone. The fact was that my thoughts were somewhere else. For some reason all I could think about was that guy, Edward. Was he the guy I had almost landed on? I think he was but I would never have the guts to ask. And, of course at the audition that was not what I was thinking about. I saw Alice's lips moving like in a blur. Was she talking to me? She waved her hand in front of my face. OK, she was talking to me. I stopped my thoughts for a while and started to listen.

"Hello? Earth to Bella?"

"What?"

"How did the audition go? I've been trying to talk to you for the last 5 minutes."

"Oh, I'm sorry Alice, my mind was… elsewhere."

"I noticed. How did the audition go?"

"I'm not sure actually" I said before, once again, getting lost in thoughts.

"Bella, remember that you have a date tonight."

"Oh, right!"

My date with Fred Hamilton.

He was a friend of a friend and I had to admit, he looked really good. He asked me out several months ago but it wasn't until very recently that I had found out I was interested in him.

We had gone out a couple of times before and I was really starting to fall for him.

"I've already decided which dress you are going to wear, it's on your bed."

"Alice don't I have anything to say about it?" I protested.

"No." Alice simply said.

"Alice, I can dress myself." I objected.

"Not for a date, you can't. Hurry up, I have to do your hair and makeup! "

2 hours later.

"And we're done!" Alice announced.

"Finally"! I complained and looked at myself in the mirror. I was dressed in a black onesleeved dress which reached above my knees and my hair was in a braid which laid on my right shoulder. It looked really good!

"Alice, it looks so good!"

"Bella, anything I do looks good but I'm glad you like it! Where are you meeting?"

"We're gonna see eachother at Cindy's."

"Cindy's?" Alice said in disbelief.

"Yeah, I know, I sighed, not my first choice either but he had already booked tables. Well… I'll be going now but I see you later tonight."

"Yeah, have fun" Alice answered.

Half an hour later I sat at Cindy's waiting for Fred arrive.

"Hi Isabella, sorry I'm late!" He greeted me. For some reason, he refused to call me Bella. "if Isabella is your real name then that is what I will call you" he had once explained.

"It's okay, I just arrived." I lied.

"Good, don't want you to be late do we?" He smirked.

We kept on talking but something felt different between us. He had always been nice but now he was flirtatious, cocky and quite rude. Not that it showed all the time but now and then.

"So what have you been up to?" Fred asked.

"Nothing much really. Mostly working at the café. It's been quite busy around there lately. U?"

"Worked a lot but I've also watched a lot of films recently. Especially the ones with Lauren Mallory! Do you know her?"

"Well… I know of her" I said carefully. For some reason I did not want Fred to know that I had auditioned.

"That girl is a piece of crap if you ask me but… then again, all actresses are." Fred grinned.

"And, he continued, at the same time they are so easy to get in bed with. Did you know that in 50% of the languages the word for actress is the same as the word for prostitute?"

_What in the world made me like him? Has he always been like this? I mean, he used to be quite fun but now…"_ I realized he was still waiting for an answer.

"Eh no… I didn't actually."

"Well it is. It would be fun to see you as an actress one day, he winked." _That's it. I'm leaving! _

"Fred, I have to go."

"What?"

" I have to go." I left the restaurant, ignoring the fact that he was behind me. Outside the restaurant I turned to him.

"Goodbye Fred."

"Goodbye Isabella, before you go there is one thing I have to do." With that he grabbed me and kissed me.

"Fred, get away from me!"

"What's the matter Isabella?"

"What's the matter with you? You act like an complete arse and you're rude all the time!"

"I thought you wanted to get to know me." He answered. Suddenly i felt sad. Had he been another person all this time?

"If this is the real you, then I don't want to know you. I said and left.

On my way home I started writing lyrics. When I got home I sat down with my guitar and started playing. Before I knew it I had a song.

"Hi Bella!" Alice came out of nowhere.

"How did the date… oh" She sat down next to me, obviously she had seen my face.

"You want to talk about it?" She asked. I shake my head.¨

"No, it's alright."

"What was that song you were playing? Haven't heard it before but it sounded nice, Alice said softly."

"I don't know really, I was just playing."

At that moment my cellphone rang.

"Bella?"

"Hi, Bella, this is Marcus from the auidtion. How are you?"

"Oh hi, I'm good and you?"

"I'm good thanks. We have finished the casting now and we would love to see you on a callback if you are interested."

"Yeah, eh absolutely", I said and saw that Alice were easedropping.

"Can you come in tomorrow by 11? I'm sorry if it's on short notice."

"No, that's okay I'm off from work anyway. 11 sounds great!"

"Good, we'll see you tomorrow then, bye!"

"Bye." I hung up.

"They want me on a callback!" I yelled. Alice hugged me.

"OMG! Congratulations!"

We spent the rest of the evening, discussing what I should wear. The next morning Alice fixed my makeup and hair. 5 minutes before I had to leave Alice called me.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Bring the guitar, maybe you could play them that song?"

"Eh.. I don't know Alice."

"Oh, come on, I have a feeling you might need it, it cant hurt." She complained.

"Fine" I sighed, I'll bring the guitar.

The callback went great. We made another scene and I have to admit, it was really fun! And I got to see Edward again. Since I had met him my life had been quite… different. Just as I was about to leave Mark, the casting director, noticed my guitar.

"Bella, do you play?"

"Yeah, a little. I'm not very good though."

"Wanna play a little?" Edward said with a grin." I tried to back out of it but they were kindly teasing me so eventually I gave up.

"Uh… I've written this one myself and I've never played it for anyone so please don't be too judging." I said and started to play.

"_Hey Mr. Curiosity_

_Is it true what they've been saying about you?_

_Are you killin' me? You took care of the cat already __and for those who think it's heavy Is it the truth or is it only gossip?__  
><em>_Call it mystery or anything  
>Just as long as you'd call me<br>I sent the message on did you get it when I left it  
>See this catastrophic event<br>It wasn't meant to mean no harm  
>But to think there's nothing wrong is a problem<em>

_I'm looking for love this time  
>Sounding hopeful but it's making me cry <em>

_Love is a mystery  
>Mr. Curious...<em>

_Come back to me  
>Mr. waiting, ever patient can't you see<br>That I'm the same the way you left me  
>In a hurry to spell check me<br>And I'm underlined already in envy green  
>And pencil red<br>And I've forgotten what you've said  
>Will you stop working for the dead and return<br>Mr. curious well I need some inspiration  
>It's my birthday and I cannot find no cause for celebration<br>The scenario is grave but I'll be braver when you save me  
>From this situation laden with hearsay <em>

_I'm looking for love this time__  
><em>_Sounding hopeful but it's making me cry__  
><em>_And love is a mystery__  
><em>_Mr. Curiosity__  
><em>_Be mr. please__  
><em>_Do come and find me__  
><em>_Find,find me, find_

_I'm looking for love this time  
>Sounding hopeful but it's making me cry<br>__Trying not to ask why__  
>Cause love is a mystery<br>Mr. curiosity  
>Be mr. please<br>Do come and find me_

_Love is blinding when your timing's never right  
>Oh who am I to beg for difference<br>Finding love in just an instant  
>But I don't mind<br>At least I've tried, well I tried...I tried..._

Embarassed I realized I was crying. Without saying a word I quickly left the callback.

* * *

><p><strong>Some personal things quite similar to this story has happened to me recently so I've decided to stop writing this story for a while. But I hope you liked the chapter! BTW, the song: Mr Curiosity - Lena Meyers version. Please Review! :D<strong>


	8. Pillowwar and a Callback

**Okay, I'm finally back! And FINALLY with a new chapter to this story! I really love to write this story but as I've explained earlier it's getting difficult for me to write it. Btw, the next chapter of Twilight Truth or Dare is on it's way! **

**Enjoy and PLEASE review! It'd make my day! :D **

* * *

><p>Edward POV<p>

Needless was to say, I was touched. Ms. Swans performing was absolutely amazing! I looked at her while she sang the song. Wait, was she crying?

"_Love is blinding when your timing's never right  
>Oh who am I to beg for difference<br>Finding love in just an instant  
>But I don't mind<br>At least I've tried, well I tried...I tried..._ "

Suddenly she rose up and ran out, forgetting her guitar. I waited a bit. Was she coming back? When it was obvious that she wouldn't I grabbed the guitar and left leaving an astounded crew behind me. I looked around in the warehouse. She was nowhere to be seen. I put on a pair of sunglasses and went up to a couple of girls.

"Excuse me?" They all looked at me and started to giggle. Did they recognize me?

"Yes?"

"Did you see a girl just leaving the casting?"

"Yes, she looked quite messed up."

"Needless to say, her audition went B A D", one of them said with a fake Texas accent which made them all giggle again.

"Maybe, another one added, she actually thought that Edward Masen would be there." They giggled again.

"Uh.. thanks for your help." I said awkardly

"No problem" one of them managed to say before bursting into giggles again.

I sighed. Gosh, what was it with girls? I left the warehouse.

Where on earth could she be?

2 hours later I was still searching for her. I must be crazy! Here I was, in a city with over 3 million people,with a guitar in my hand, looking for a girl who I knew nothing about except her name. I looked around me, glad to not have any paparazzi around me. I remembered the last time I had them around me. What had I done before that? Oh, right, that restaurant.

I smacked my forehead! Why hadn't I thought of it before?

As I hurried my way to Bon Temps, I passed a small coffeehouse. Without glancing at it a second time I continued to walk. After all, it was just a coffeehouse. Still, something about it had brought my attention. I halted and looked through the window. Inside I saw a familiar mess of chestnut brown hair. Finally! I entered it, not caring about the people who stared.

I sat down next to her. She was really stuck in her book!

After a while she looked up.

"Hi, may I sit down?"

"Uh, sure," she said after a moment of hesitation and went back to read her book.

A couple of minutes later she looked up again. "What are you doing here?"

" You forgot your guitar at the audition so I've been trying to find you for 2 hours. Plus, I needed a break from the audition."

"But you took breaks quite much." She said. I sighed.

"Well... yeah but that was not my decision. I wanted it to be done with."

"You don't like castings?"

"I have nothing against them but open auditions can be quite... hard."

"So have you done a lot of them? It sure sounds like you have!"

"Uh... I wouldn't call it a lot but I've done a few. Some of them went okay and some of them... not so okay."

"Oh..."

We sat silent for while, when suddenly her cellphone rang.

BELLA POV

"Hello?"

"BEL-LA SWAN! Have you any idea about who you're gonna star with if you get the part?" Alice yelled.

" Hi to you too Alice. "

"BELLA, do you know who you will star with?" Alice almost whined.

"No?"

"Edward Masen!"

"Huh?"

"Edward MASEN!"

My silence was enough for her to understand.

"BELLA DON'T YOU READ ANY GOSSIP MAGAZINES AT ALL?!"

"No, why should I do that when I've got you to tell me everything that's in it?" The guy from the audition ( I knew I had heard his name but I just couldn't remember) coughed but in my ear it sounded more like a laugh. I think he might have been trying to hide it but it didn't succeed very well.

"Edward Masen is one of the hottest guys alive! He has bronze coloured hair, green eyes and really high cheekbones!"

I looked at the guy next to me. He did have strange bronze-coloured hair

Oh my! I had tripped and landed on his feet! SO embarrassing!

Out of nowhere I had a flashback.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Eh… you don't happen to know an open restaurant somewhere around here? I know it's late but I haven't had my dinner."_

_"Sure there's one just around the corner."_

_"Will it be crowded?" She looked at me._

_"Not this time a day, why you have claustrophobia or something?"_

_"Something like that"_

"_Something like that." _No wonder he didn't want much people around him!

"Bella, are you there?"

"Alice, I'll call you back." With that I hung up. I don't want to think about what's going to happen when I get home. I made myself forget about that right now and threw a small glance at Mr. Masen. Could it really be him?

Edward POV

I couldn't help but eavesdrop a little.

"_BELLA DON'T YOU READ ANY GOSSIP MAGAZINES AT ALL?!" _ A girl on the other line practically yelled.

"No, why should I do that when I've got you to tell me everything that's in it?" I started to laugh and hid it in a cough. That was not the answer I expected. This girl was really interesting!

I saw the exact moment when she realized who I was. Her cellphone rang. As the call went on I could see her glancing at me.

When she had hung up (on someone called Alice?) she threw a glance at me.

"Who are you?" She finally asked explicitly. "Are you the one I think you are?"

"My name is Edward Masen. If that's who you thought I was, then it would be correct ". I smirked

What would happen now? Would she squeal and become like the fangirls?"

Instead I got a phone call.

"Edward"

"Hi Edward! It's Mark.

"Hi! What's up?"

"We've finished the audition and... I think we have found the perfect girl to play Catherine"

"Who is it?"

"Isabella Swan."

"That's really great! She was really good!"

Mark sounded relieved.

"Glad you think so. However we're not completely sure yet so could you please come to the warehouse in 30 minutes?"

"Yeah, of course, see you then". I hung up and turned to Bella.

"Sorry about that."

"No it's okay."

Then her cellphone rang again. This time I could guess who it was and went to order a cup of hot chocolate so she could get some privacy.

When I got back she had a huge smile on her face.

"You knew?" She asked.

"I knew." Mark called me just minutes ago. Btw, I have not introduced myself properly. Edward Masen. Nice to meet you." I out my hand.

"Bella Swan." We shaked hands. Suddenly I felt an electricity between us. _What on earth was that? _She looked just as shocked as I did.

"Ready to go down to the studio for one last time?"

"Yeah, if by studio you mean warehouse." I grinned. He grinned back.

"See you there!"

BELLA POV

20 minutes later I was outside the studio. Edward and I had decided to arrive at different times so people wouldn't get to conclusions.

"Hi Bella, nice to see you again"! Marcus came out to meet me.

"Same to you!" We shook hands and entered the warehouse. It looked so empty without all the people.

"It looks so empty without all people auditioning." I commented.

"It sure does, but between me and you. I like it way more, it's more quiet." He laughed.

"As Mark maybe have told you we think we have found the right Catherine but we just wanna make sure so today we're just gonna make a few improvisations. Is that alright with you?"

"Of course!"

"Good, we'll start as soon as Edward get's here. Meanwhile, you can take a cup of tea or anything if you'd like and then just sit on the sofas over there."

I sat down when a girl came up to me. She had blonde hair and blues eyes. She was easily the most beautiful girl I had ever seen.

_She will easily get the role as Catherine. _

"Hi, nice that someone finally showed up. I've been here for an hour." She said.

"Oh. Why so early?"

"I got the call and since I hadn't anything else to do I thought I could be here in time for once. I'm horrible with being in time. Turns out I'm just as horrible with not being here too early." She laughed.

"I'm Rosalie by the way."

"Bella. Which role are you interested in?"

"Samantha, and you?"

"Catherine. I said, trying not to sound surprised.

"What is it?" Obviously I had failed. She was either really good to hear feelings or Alice was right and I was like an open book.

"I just thought you'd be casting for the role as Catherine.

"That would be really fun but she's not like me in any way so I thought I would try Samantha."

We continued to chat for a while. Rosalie seemed like a really nice girl.

"Uh... Rosalie, Edward will be here any minute. Are you ready?" Mark asked.

"Yeah, definitely. Nice to meet you Bella, break a leg!"

"You too!"

After that things got really slow. After 30 minutes Edward came out of nowhere.

"Hi, nice to see you again!"

" You too."

"I think we're gonna start any minute, but we're a bit behind on the schedule apparently. Movie people you know."

"Yeah, they are crazy, especially the actors." I joked.

"Hey, you take that back! The actors are the least crazy people in this business so take it back or else" he said with a teaseful, low voice. "Well... at least the men of this industry have some sense", he added as an afterthought.

"You take that back or else" I challenged him. _What on earth am I doing? _

" Or else what?"

"Or else, I said and looked around." I saw a cushion and grabbed it. "Or else those words will be your last."

He grabbed another cushion.

"One, two, three, four, I declare pillow war!" he said.

Before you knew it the war was official.

"Okay Bella, we're... " Is everything Okay?" Laurent looked amused at us as we stood on the sofa with one cushion in each hand.

"Uh... yeah, we're perfectly okay, we'll be joining in any minute."

Laurent just shook his head and turned around.

"Actors". We turned to him.

" Laurent?" Edward asked.

He turned around.

"What did you just say?" Edward smirked

Before you knew it he was in on it as well.

5 minutes later Mark arrived.

"What on earth?"

The three of us stopped.

"Sorry Mark, we're coming now."

"Do I even want to know what that was about?"

"Probably not" Edward grinned.

"Movie people." He sighed.

Edward and I grinned at eachother, knowing we would have to wait this time.

"Ok, Bella, Edward we thought we should try the livingroom scene. Edward, I know you've been doing it many times but this time it's totally free. The only limit is you have to be in the livingroom but everything can happen. Okay?

"Sure."

"AND action."

_I walked in to the room. Stephen was right behind me. I sat down and turned to look at him. He had a sad look on his face. We looked at eachother before I looked away. He stood there, leaning with one foot against the wall._

"_Why?"_

_I didn't answer._

"_Just please tell my why you don't go out with me." He sat down next to me_

"_Don't you like me?"_

_I turned to look at him._

"_You know I do Stephen, but I can't."_

_I rose from the couch and looked away._

" _There's too many memories. You don't understand."_

_He rose."Make me understand!"_

" _When we met on the street people stared at us! I thought: Why are they staring? Then I remembered,Oh,right it's Stephen we're talking about. To me you are Stephen Garrett. To everyone else, you're Stephen GARRETT, a world famous rockstar. You are hot, you're extremely talented and the nicest person I've ever met but I don't wanna start something with you that will lead to nowhere! I don't wanna be abandoned!" _

"_And why would you be?" Suddenly I felt his arms around me._

"_Because I'm a normal person and you are..." I struggled to break free from his arms and he put them down._

"_Haven't I shown you that I've changed? I'm not that player I once was. That's all changed now, thanks to you." He continued._

"_People will always stare at us, wondering why someone like you are with me." _

_He chuckled softly and held his arms around me again_

"_No, they won't and if they do let them! I know why I am with you and that's what matters." _

"_I just don't wanna look bad next you." I admitted and leaned against him._

"_You never look bad."_

"And CUT."

I immediately pulled away from him and went back to be Bella Swan. We looked at eachother.

"Nice work guys!" Mark sounded impressed.

"That was really good Bella, but as you understand, we have to try a few more people until we make our minds." Mark said.

"Yeah, of course."

"I'm gonna show you out." Edward offered.

"Thanks, that would be nice, I really can't find my way out from here!"

Edward POV

We walked in silence on our way out. The callback had gone nothing like I expected but in a good way. Everything she did just seemed natural, I knew she had a good chance to get the role.

"Well... here we are, thank you Bella. Glad you could come."

"Glad you wanted me to." She said and went out the door.

Out of nowhere Mark came up behind me.

"Well... that settles it, we have found our Catherine." He said and smiled.


	9. Turning into a musical

**Hi all! :D **

**Don't own Twilight, just my own characters!**

**SO sorry I haven't written but I've been busy with school so this is a extea long chapter to make up for it! ^^ **

**Next week I'm going to NORWAY! :D **

**The music in this chapter is: STARY KLION, a russian folksong.**

**BTW, If you happen to live near Toronto and are free on saturday then this will be REALLY FUN! I REALLY MEAN IT! IF YOU CAN THEN GO! **

_** events/198726606940644/213076928838945/? **_

_**Wish I could be there! :( **_

**ENJOY AND REVIEW! :D **

* * *

><p>"Glad you wanted me to." She said and went out the door. I looked after he as she went.<p>

Out of nowhere Mark came up behind me.

"Well... that settles it, we have found our Catherine." He said and smiled. Come on, the rest of the casting crew want's a word.

We sat down at a table. There was 7 of us, Mark, George, Laurent, a girl named Kim, another girl called Anna, Marcus and I.

"That was unbelievable!" Anna said.

"yeah. We don't have any doubts at all" Marcus agreed.

"And yet you missed the departure." Mark commented.

I looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Edward, that was incredible, you guys were Stephen and Catherine!" Laurent said impatiently.

"Thanks , but Mark, what do you mean with that settles it? What was the final straw?"

" That chemistry you two have. Maybe it's just on camera but you two have it!"

"It is not just on camera. No way" Kim said and shook her head.

Suddenly I had an idea.

"Marcus"

"Yes?" He sounded surprised.

"Are you sure she's the right one?"

"110%, to be honest we made our minds at the first audition, we just wanted to see if that spark between you was there even during improvisations. "Why?"

"Can I please be the one who calls her?"

"Eh... sure, Edward. Why?"

"I have an idea, just trust me. And, could I please have her adress"

"Edward, what are you going to do?"

"Please, just trust me."

"Okay."

I got the adress and hurried over.

Bella POV

I sat at home reading. Or... trying to read I should say. Right now I had a hard time focusing on my book as my mind was everywhere else.

_**Ding dong **_

_Who can that be? Has Alice forgot they key again? _

I opened. Outside stood Edward.

"Uh... hi?"

"Hi, how are you?"

"I'm okay, eh would you like to come in?"

"yeah, that would be nice."

She led me into the apartment, obviously a bit confused and embarrassed.

The apartment had that typical "all apartments are the same" look. That was my first impression. But after a couple of minutes I changed my mind and noticed many things which helped make the apartment stand out from the regular type and make it really cosy. For instance, the walls had not that grey-white colour, instead they were light yellow. I immediately fell in love with her home. Who ever had done it was really, really good with decorating!

"Edward, would you like a cup of tea or something?"

"Uh... sure."

"Actually... Bella. There's something I wanted to talk to you about."

" Okay, what is it?"

"We're done with the casting." Bella held her breath.

"As you know we can only have one Catherine. So even if you don't get this role, you might get other roles."

"Yes?"

"Well..."

"What?"

"I'm sorry Bella, but you will have to endure with me a bit more." She looked at me.

"Bella, you've got the role as Catherine."

She jumped up and screamed.

WHAT?

Suddenly a girl entered the apartment.

"Bella, what is wrong? You're acting totally like... me... OMG OMG OMG OMG! WHAT IN THE WORLD IS EDWARD MASEN DOING IN OUR APARTMENT?!""

"Edward's here to say how it went with the audition." Bella said. She was now pale and sat on the couch.

"And?" Alice said impatiently.

"I can't believe it."

Alice embraced her.

"I'm so sorry Be..."

"I got the role as Catherine," Bella interrupted.

"I'm sure it'll go... WHAT?!"

"I got the role as Catherine." The girl I assumed was Alice turned to look at me. I understood the question before she had even open her mouth.

"Yes, it's true. She got the role."

"Bella, I'm SO happy for you! She turned to me again,

"Sorry, but you have to go."

"What?" Bella and I said in chorus.

"Alice, Edward can stay if he want to, I'm okay!" Alice turned to Bella again.

"No, the tiny girl said, he can't. We're gonna have a girls night and therefore he is not invited. So, please leave she added to me." I couldn't help but laugh.

"Fine, I'm leaving, I'm leaving. Bella, Marcus will contact you in a few hours. Have a fun night!" I chuckled and left the apartment. Alice may be stubborn but you could not help but like her.

3 days later BELLA POV

Everything was in a blur and had been since I had got the role. To say I was busy was an understatement and I was loving every moment. We had just started get to know our characters, what they were doing and why they were doing it. Yesterday there had been a meeting which had come as a total surprise for every actor involved.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_We sat by a table in an office that belonged to the movie company. The only people there was the movie crew and the four main roles._

"_Eh.. hi everyone. I'm not sure how many of you know each other from before so I'm just gonna start of with a presentation real quick. I start and then Edward, and then we go to the right." That would mean I was the last. SCARY!_

"_I'm Marcus, I'm the director."_

"_Eh... I'm Edward Cullen, 23 years old, I'm playing Stephen Garrett." _

"_I'm Ben Cheney, 24 years old and I'm playing Mark Chaucer."_

"_I'm Mark, casting director."_

"_I'm George, camera guy."_

"_I'm Anna, responsible for the costumes."_

"_I'm Kim, 28 second camera guy."_

"_I'm Jonas, 33, responsible for sound."_

_A lot of other names was said, How would I remember all of them? _

"_I'm Angela Weber, 22 years old, playing Samantha Jeffries." _

_I took a deep breath._

"_I'm Bella Swan, 22, playing Catherine Pearce."_

"_Welcome everyone! As you may know we've done a few changes with this movie. We've changed the name of the movie "Fallen" to "Beating the odds" and we've changed a couple of names. However, now we're gonna make the biggest change. This will mostly affect you and you, Bella and Edward."_

"_What is it?" Edward asked._

"_Uh... we're thinking of doing this movie into a musical."_

_Ben was the first one to say something._

"_Are you sure this is a good idea?"_

"_I think it can make the movie grow a bit deeper. We're not gonna make one of those sing-talk-sing musicals but more of a movie with music in it."_

"_But I don't know if I can sing!" Angela said._

"_I'm sure you can! Can we hear?" Mark asked._

"_Uh.. I don't know. My favourite songs are mostly in russian."_

"_That's wonderful!" _

"_Please?" Marcus asked._

_Angela looked a bit nervous bust started to sing._

"Staryj klen, staryj klen

Staryj klen stuchit v steklo

Priglashaja nas s druz'jami na progulku

Otchego, otchego

Otchego mne tak svetlo?

Ottogo, chto ty idesh' po pereulku

Snegopad, snegopad

Snegopad davno proshel

Slovno v gosti k nam vesna opjat' vernulas'

Otchego, otchego

Otchego tak horosho?

Ottogo, chto ty mne prosto ulybnulas'

Otchego, otchego

Otchego tak horosho?

Ottogo, chto ty mne prosto ulybnulas'

Pogljadi, pogljadi

Pogljadi na nebosvod

Kak sijaet on bezoblachno i chisto

Otchego, otchego

Otchego garmon' poet?

Ottogo, chto kto-to ljubit garmonista…

Otchego, otchego

Otchego garmon' poet?

Ottogo, chto kto-to ljubit garmonista…"

"_That was really pretty!"_

"_Thanks, it's an old russian song._

"_You can sing!"_

_We all agreed._

_"So it's allright with you?" _

"_Yeah, of course!"_

" _I think this is going to be really great!" _

_**END OF FLASHBACK **_

So now, here I was trying to know Catherine and sing at the same time. "_What on earth is this crazy project?" _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay, hope you liked it! :D <strong>  
><em>


	10. Recording of a song

**Songs: Name of the game, Mamma Mia version**

* * *

><p>"Bella,focus."<p>

I sighed, Marcus was right.

"Ready?"

I nodded.

"Okay, start it again." It was 5 pm and this was the last thing we would do for the day, but it was the first song to be recorded. I was dead nervous though I had no reason to be. For 3 days we had started getting to know our characters, and come up with traits, likes, dislikes and so on. It had been going great, until today. When I woke up I couldn't be Samantha the way I usually could. It might have something to do with the day after tomorrow. That's when the shooting begins. Tomorrow, there was a casting for Stephens band.

"Hello!" Edwards voice entered the recording studio. There was some greetings from the sound crew. I exited the recording room.

"Hi."

"Hi Bella, how's it going with the song?"

I grimaced. "Please, don't mention it."

"Uh, Edward, we are just to start recording. Do you mind?" Adam, or sound recorder, said.

"Oh, sorry."

"You don't have to leave, it's just... it's not going too well." Adam explained with a muffled voice, probably because he didn't want to admit it. I laughed. "It's okay Adam." I reassured him. He gave me a " sorry – but it's true-look. "I know it is." I laughed again and entered the recording room.

The music started, I was just about to start singing and... I couldn't.

"Bella, what's going on? It's a 5 minutes song. You can do it, you've got a really good voice and the song is great, but you just can't seem to focus." "Do you want to do it another day?"

I shook my head.

"No, please, just one more time."

"Okay, let's have a break first and then we start okay?" I gave him a thankful smile and sat down on a sofa.

"Mind if I join you?"

I looked up. Edward.

"No, not at all."

"Here, I brought you this, it's good for the voice." Edward handed me a cup of green tea.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

"So, what's the problem with the song?" He asked after a while.

"I don't know" I admitted.

" Try to see it like Samantha would."

"What do you mean?"

"You are Samantha Connors, a big fan to one of the hottest rock-stars on earth right now, suddenly you meet him, he is everything you ever dreamed of. He's starting to think the same thing about Samantha but he can't understand why she's so shy. He has gotten used of the whole celebrity thing and forgets that the people around him, not in the same business, are not that common with the experience of being looked at. He is Stephen Garret and a famous rock-star but it's just a name and a job to him. Does that help?"

I smiled. " A little. And I think that it's different for Samantha."

"What do you mean?"

"As you said, it's just a name and a job to Stephen but to her it's something new. He is a celebrity and a person at the same time, she doesn't really know how to deal with that. It's difficult for her not to think of him as a celebrity from time to time."

"Exactly! Try to think of that when you're singing!"

"Adam? I think I'm ready" I cried out.

"Okay, one more try."

Suddenly, what had failed all day happened. I thought of everything Edward and I had discussed and I became Samantha Connors.

The music came on.

"_I've seen you twice, in a short time, only two weeks since we started _

_It seems to me, for every time, I'm getting more open-hearted. _I started understand Samantha. And I started to really understand the words. Understand them and, believe them. Samantha opened up to Stephen in a way she'd never done before. It felt like I was explaining the situation rather than singing a song.

_Your smile and the sound of your voice and the way you see through me_

_Got a feeling you give me no choice and it means a lot to me_

_So I wanna know, what's the name of the game?_

_Do I mean anything to you?_

_What's the name of the game? Can you feel it the way I do?_

_Tell me please cause I have to know, I'm a curious child, beginning to grow. _

_And you make me talk, and you make me feel, and you make me show what I'm trying to conceal, if I trust in you would you let me down?_

_Would you laugh at me?  
>If I said I care for you could you feel the same way to I wanna know,<em>

_the name of the game._

_I have no friends, no one to see and I am never invited._

_Now I am here, talking to you_

_No wonder I get excited._

_Your smile and the sound of your voice and the way you see through me_

_Got a feeling you give me no choice and it means a lot to me_

_So I wanna know, what's the name of the game?_

_Do I mean anything to you?_

_What's the name of the game? Can you feel it the way I do?_

_Tell me please cause I have to know, I'm a curious child, beginning to grow. And you make me talk, and you make me feel, and you make me show what I'm trying to conceal, if I trust in you would you let me down?_

_Would you laugh at me?  
>If I said I care for you could you feel the same way to I wanna know,<em>

_the name of the game._

_Oh yes, I wanna know, the name of the game." _

I wanted to scream out loud. That had felt SO good! I was finally done with the bloody song! I exited the recording room.

" And, we're done!" Marcus said. We applauded.

"Good job Bella!"

"Can we please take it again?" I asked Marcus , feeling brave for 2 seconds.

"Okay then, one time only. Ready?"

I nodded.

This time it went much easier and I gave out a cry of happiness when we were done.

I left the recording room into the room where Marcus and the music coordinator, Martin sat and listened.

"That sounds SO good!" Edward turned to me.

"A bit calmer now then Bella?" He teased,

I blushed.

" Bella, could I have a word with you?"

"We are done anyways, so we'll see you tomorrow, Edward and Bella. Good work both of you!"

"Thanks, see you tomorrow!"

We left the studio and began walking.

"So what is it Edward?" Suddenly he looked nervous.

"Well... in a few days we are starting shooting and we're playing boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Yes?"

"But we don't really know each-other that good."

"No."

"So... what I was wondering was... if you're not doing anything tonight do you wanna hang out?"

Before I could answer there was a loud OMG and 5 teenage girls looked our way and started squealing. It was not difficult to guess why. Edward signed autographs. Afterward we decided we would get a cab.

So, what I was saying, Edward said once in the cab, was, do you wanna hang out tonight to talk about our characters?"

"Yeah, that would be nice. But since you can barely walk on the streets without being attacked I suggest we're going home to me." I said, and grinned.

"Hey, not fair! I can't help I'm gorgeous!" He said with a grin.

"Haha, you are not!" The cabdriver looked more and more amused as we continued to kindly tease each other.

We stopped at my place and paid the cabdriver.

"Eh, I think Alice may be home, but she's really nice! She's just... a little pixie." I said while walking up the stairs to the apartment.

Edward didn't answer but looked quite nervous.

I opened the door and was attacked by Alice.

"Bella? You'll never guess what happened!" Alice rushed to the door, only to stop when she saw Edward.

"Oh my, BELLA! Why didn't you tell me?!" I sighed.

" See what I said? A hyper pixie." Alice threw me a death glare.

"Bella... have you been talking about me?"

"I don't think the pixie is appreciating that." Edward laughed. He reached out the hand to Alice.

"Nice to meet you, guess you know my name. I'm Edward" He grinned.

"Alice."

"Bella, between four eyes?" Alice said.

"Uh..." I sad and glanced at Edward.

He laughed again.

"It's okay, plus I've got a feeling that if you do not talk to her we won't get any job done what so ever!" Alice smiled and turned to me.

"See, he knows me better than you. Now come on!" We went to the living room.

"Okay Bella, spill it. WHAT IN THE NAME OF ALICE IS EDWARD DOING HERE?"

"Alice, we're working together and we have been for the last 3 days, you know that."

"Working does not mean "hanging out". Plus, it's Edward MASEN!"

"Yes, I know. Look, Alice we're just gonna talk about our characters and how we can get to know them better." Alice let out a doubting mhhm.

"Is there anything going on between you."

"Nope."

She pouted her mouth when she heard I was telling the truth. When it came to that, Alice was right. Lying had never been one of my talents.

" So, you wanted to tell me something?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to tell you, I've got a date tonight!"

"What?"

"Yeah, I know! Anyway, he's coming to pick me up in 20 minutes."

" So that's why you're in such a hurry."

"Yep." She rushed into her room, only to stick out her head.

"By the way, I figured you'd be home quite soon so I made some tea "AND DON'T THINK I WON'T INTERROGATE YOU BOTH WHEN I GET HOME!" With that she dressed up, put on makeup, and went out.

"She is so energetic!" Edward commented.

"Yes, she is, just like a pixie." I smiled.

"Do you think it's something you can use for Catherine?" I looked at him.

"Huh? Yeah, that's something I haven't even thought about."

" You have to. When building a character, you have to use something in your everyday life and make that a part of your character, otherwise it isn't acting. It's just lying, it may be good, but it's still lying."

"You sound like a teacher." I ascertained.

" That's something my old acting teacher used to say and I hated it. Sounds sooo boring." He grinned. "But, as I grew up I understood it."

"Do you agree with it?"

"Parts of it. I think it's true that you put a piece of yourself within your character but if your playing a serial-killer it might be difficult." He grinned again, now a crooked smile which made me stare. He was ridiculously handsome.

"Do you want some tea?" Okay that just sounded strange, luckily Edward didn't seem to think so.

"Yes, that sounds really great." I opened a cupboard and reached for two cups but they fell down, fortunately Edward caught them. I took them and for just 5 seconds our hands touched/ nudged again. And, once again, that weird spark I had felt the last time got back but much stronger this time. I could see he thought it as well and wondered what the hell was going on. We looked at each-other.

"On to Catherine and Stephen, have you thought about her at all?" Edward finally broke the silence.

"Yeah, of course I have! Just because I'm a newbie doesn't mean I don't know how to do research!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. But have you found anything?"

"Well, I think she's confused." Edward looked astonished.

"Confused, over what?"

" Over Stephen. That he takes interest in her in more than the average star/fan relation. Not that she acts like this innocent girl, who's always confused over all the things happening to her, 'cause according to me she's not the girly-girl."

"No, I agree, she's most definitely not the girly girl. But what about her likes, dislikes, how does she walk?"

"You sound like a teacher again." Edward looked a bit embarrassed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to."

"No, it's okay. I think she walks with her head down when she's thinking." And she talks like this" I said and talked with an Indian accent. Edward looked horrified but then smiled.

"Very funny Bella. You should tell Marcus the same thing." At that sentence Alice decided to show up.

"Bella, I'm home!" She entered the kitchen and stopped when she saw Edward.

"Alice?" I said confused. " "What are you doing here? I thought you were on a date." She rolled her eyes at me.

"Hellooo, it's been 3 hours. How long do you think a date lasts?" Now, I was not the only one looking confused.

"It's been three hours?" Edward said. I just stared at her, what had Edward and I talked about? All I could remember was the past 10 minutes.

"Yes, what HAVE you been doing?" Alice rolled her eyes again.

"Wow, sorry Bella, but I have to go then! Trying to go to bed before twelve and since it's already 9 a clock. And, we're shooting the first scenes tomorrow." I gave up a false sigh.

"Please don't mention it." Alice looked suspicious at us. Edward and I said goodbye, and he opened the door. Outside stood a guy with blonde hair.

"What are YOU doing here?" They asked at the same time. Now it was Alice's time to look confused.

"You know each-other?" Alice asked.

" A little." The blonde guy said.

"So, what are you doing here?" Edward asked again.

EDWARD POV

"So, what are you doing here?" I asked again. So strange that we both were at the same apartment. Suddenly Jasper went pale and I realized something. He may be a musician but when he's not on stage he was very, very shy. He turned to Alice.

"You forgot this in the car so I thought I should give it to you." He said and gave Alice her cellphone. "Thanks."

"So you were Alice's date?" I asked. Jasper blushed and let out an almost completely silenced "yes."

"And why are you here?" He asked, now more loudly and extremely curious.

"I'm here with Bella." I said.

"And how do you know Alice?" He asked.

" We're best friends." Alice and Bella said in chorus.

"And how do YOU two know each-other and who are you, sorry if that sounds impolite." Bella said..

"We met when he stole our guitars." Jasper grinned while I remembered the memory, slightly embarrassed.

"WHAT?" The two girls asked in chorus.

"Not literally of course!" I said. Jasper looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"It wasn't! It was tied to a chain!" I defended myself before explaining to the girls. "I met Jasper at a mall. I was walking around and found two guitars with a wire attached to a lock. I started playing a bit when I heard a voice asking him if he could get it back." Jasper and I laughed at the memory.

"You had played for 30 minutes!" Jasper exclaimed.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Okay, okay, you played on Jasper's guitar or you didn't, never mind. The important question is why you are here, Edward?" Alice interrupted.

"I've already told you. Edward said confused. I'm here so Bella and I could get to know or characters better." It was at that moment I saw a satisfied gleam in Alice's eyes.

BELLA POV

"Oh no." I said muffled.

"Oh no?" Edward turned to me.

"You've given her the answer she wanted to hear." I explained, knowing what would come next.

" You are right, Edward, you have to get to know each-other and there's no better way doing that then...

"Alice, please don't." I sighed, knowing it was already too late.

"TRUTH OR DARE!" She cried.

"Truth or dare" I grunted.

"Bella, you have nothing to say about this! How else am I supposed to get to know Edward? You may be fortunate enough to spend every day with him for the next 6 weeks but I'm not."

"Alice, please!" I pleaded.

Suddenly Edward smiled.

"Now, Bella, he said. I believe Alice is right, we do need to play Truth or Dare."

I looked at him. Traitor!

" However, it can not happen today."

"Of course we can, we..." Alice started but Edward raised a hand to stop her. She actually went silent. I wish I had that kind of authority!

"Alice, we are shooting our first scenes tomorrow and we'll have to be ready." The gleam in Alice's eyes faded, she knew that Edward was right. Then it began to sparkle again and she looked at me.

"Alice, not again!" I complained.

Jasper and Edward looked startled.

"She want's to play dress up Bella" I explained. "But, I said and turned to Alice, there's no need for it. You have already played that game today. And, I've got a makeup-artist to do that tomorrow."

"But don't you wanna look good BEFORE the shooting begins?" Alice pleaded.

"She always looks good," Edward said so low that I doubted I was supposed to hear it. But I did and started to blush.

"Of course I want to but can't we take that tomorrow, please Alice!" She softened.

" Okay, Bella."

"So what should we do?" I asked

"I have an idea, Edward said. Why don't we invite the band and we could play a bit? If that's alright with you Jasper?"

"yeah, sure why not, if it's alright with them. You want me to call them?"

"Yes, pleeaase" Alice pleaded. Jasper pulled out his cellphone.

"Hi man, it's Jasper, look, are u busy right now?"

" No, okay good, bring Emmett, the drums and the guitars with you and come to... ?" Jasper said and looked at me. "The address", he mouthed.

" 727 W 7th street ".

"727 W 7th street " Jasper said.

" Yeah... yeah... good c ya in 20."

"They're on their way."

" In the meantime, Bella, tell us about the audition!" Alice commanded.

"What audition?" Jasper asked. "I only know that Edward is here to get to know his character."

"Before, we enter that subject, Edward interrupted, can we PLEASE sit down? I guess I won't be leaving for a while."

"Oh, right, of course!"

"So how was the audition?" Jasper asked a couple of minutes later. I had a big

I sat with a big mug of cocoa in my hands while the other had tea.

Alice and Jasper looked at me. They wanted ME to answer? I couldn't without sounding like I bragged. Luckily, Edward answered in my place.

"IT was amazing."

"First of all, what is the movie about?" Jasper asked.

"It's about a rock-star who meets the girl of his life only to find out she's dying. Edward said. And, he added, it's a musical."

Jasper looked impressed.

"Dude, are you gonna sing?"

"Yep, I have no idea that will work out!"

"What kind of songs is is it?" Alice asked.

"All kinds. "

"Can we hear something?"

"Uh..." I said embarrassed and looked at Edward who looked the same as I felt.

"I wanna hear about the audition first and then hear the song!"

"Actually..." Edward said.

"What is it ?"

"I have the audition on tape."

"You have?"

"Yep, we looked through them all so I got it with me."

""What are we waiting for then? Let's watch it!" Alice cried Suddenly I felt my face go red like a tomato.

"Please don't."

Edwards POV

"Actually", I said a bit embarrassed.

"What is it?"

" I have the tape with me".

"You have?"

"Yep, we looked through them all so I got it with me." I lied. The reason why I had it is because I stole it. I suspected that Bella didn't really get how good she was so that's why I stole it. It was not the only copy of the audition but I couldn't help but feel a bit guilty.

"What are we waiting for then? Let's watch it!" Alice cried.

ALICE POV

I couldn't wait. This was it! I had a feeling that Bella would be really good.

_**Bella lay down a bed with a sad look on her face and it seemed like she was thinking about something. She was wearing the clothes I had**___**put on but still, something was different. She was not Bella anymore. Suddenly Edward, as Stephen, I guess, entered the room.**__

"__How are you?", he asked very softly. ___I had to remind myself that it was only an audition to not squeal like a crazy person._

__Stephen stroke her cheek but she put it down. ____Why on earth would she do that? __

"__There's something I gotta tell you. I'm sick, the doctor's say I'm not getting any better. Stephen, I'm dying."__

__Stephen looked at Catherine a short moment before looking away.__

"__Over my dead body!"__

"__No, Stephen, over mine." I said__. _I chuckled. It sounded like something Catherine would say. ___"Stephen?" Catherine held his chin.__

"__Listen. Just because I'm not gonna be here much longer doesn't mean that you can't! Promise me that you'll live after this, okay?"__

"__I can't promise you that." Stephen said agonized__

"__You have to; otherwise I won't be able to die happily."__

"__You're not going to die."__

"__Yes, I will, there's nothing you can do about it. Please, just promise me that." I begged him.__

__He kissed my forehead.__

"__Okay, I promise." Stephen left the room. As soon as he had, Catherine just opened up and cried."__

I stared at my best friend, who sat there, looking down at the floor. She was a better actress than I had ever thought was possible.


	11. An evening at Bella's

**Hi guys! are you still there? It may be strange but I am still here ^^ just been writing a lot on the next chapters. Okay, so there's 2 songs in this one, one by Sum 41 and one by a norwegian artist. His song is called into a fantasy. I kinda know him and he asked me to share the song so I do it here and hope you will like it. :) **

**Enjoy. PLEASE review and PLEAASE tell me what you think of the song!**

They all sat quiet and suddenly I got nervous. Did they like it? I was just about to open my mouth when Alice said:

"Bella, you are amazing." The fact that she didn't squeal it showed how taken back she was.

"I knew you would be good but this?"

"Yeah, I agree." Jasper said. "I've got no idea if you've acted before or not but this is totally unbelievable!"

"Really?"

"Bella, that was so Catherine!" Edward said. "I can't wait to act with you!" And he smiled at me.

What was he doing? Had he no clue how I my butterflies went wild? I quickly looked away from him.

"So, Edward continued, you can understand why she got the role."

There was agreeing "mhhms" coming from the 4 persons around me.

"Do you know who will play the band yet?" Jonathan asked.

"No, we do not, however, I wonder if you want to audition?"

"We?" Jonathan said in disbelief? But we've only been a band for... 2 weeks!"

"I know, but you have experience before that and you really fit together as a band. Please, if you just perform one song here we'll film it and I'll show it to Marcus."

Emmett, Jasper and Jonathan looked at each other. IT was obvious that they were nervous but still really wanted to do this and who could blame them for being nervous? I had felt exactly the same when the pixie had high-jacked me and this whole circus had begun. Emmett opened his mouth.

"Edward, I'm really not sure what Jasper is saying, I say ROCK ON!" We laughed. It sounded exactly like a Emmett- thing to say.

His statement made Jasper and Jonathan relax.

"Okay then, let's do this!" Emmett grinned.

"Take everything left from me  
>All!<br>To!  
>Blame!<p>

How can we still succeed, taking what we don't need?  
>Telling lies, alibis, selling all the hate that we breed.<br>Supersize our tragedies! (You can't define me or justify greed)  
>Bought in the land of the free! (Land! Free!)<p>

And we're all to blame,  
>We've gone too far,<br>From pride to shame,  
>We're trying so hard,<br>We're dying in vain,  
>We're hopelessly blissful and blind<br>To all we are,  
>We want it all with no sacrifice!<p>

Realize we spend our lives living in a culture of fear.  
>Stand to salute; say thanks to the man of the year.<br>How did we all come to this? (You can't define me or justify greed)  
>This greed that we just can't resist! (Resist!)<p>

And we're all to blame,  
>We've gone too far,<br>From pride to shame,  
>We're trying so hard,<br>We're dying in vain,  
>We're hopelessly blissful and blind<br>To all we are,  
>We want it all.<br>Everyone wants it all with no sacrifice!

Tell me now, what have we done? We don't know.  
>I can't allow what has begun to tear me down,<br>Believe me now, we have no choice left with our  
>Backs against the wall!<p>

And now we're all to blame,  
>We've gone too far,<br>From pride to shame,  
>We're hopelessly blissful and blind<br>When all we need  
>Is something true<br>To believe,  
>Don't we all?<br>Everyone, everyone,  
>We will fall.<p>

'Cause we're all to blame  
>We've gone too far,<br>From pride to shame,  
>We're trying so hard,<br>We're dying in vain,  
>We want it all,<br>Everyone, don't we all?

The last chords filled the room and Edward took down the camera. That would really fit in the movie and Edward seemed to think the same. Now, our only hope was that Marcus would like them enough so they could play the band. If they made it, the chemistry would be real and therefore more easy to believe.

"You really think we have a chance Edward?" Jasper asked.

"Yes Jasper, I truly do. I'm gonna suggest you and he'll see you play so hopefully he sees how good you are and accepts it."

"Hey, Bella, you mind if I take a sandwhich? They smell amaazing!" Emmett said.

"Where did you get that from?" Alice frowned.

"It was in the fridge." Alice started to say something but I interrupted.

"Sure go ahead"

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Are you expecting someone?" Both Alice and I shook our heads.

I went and opened it with the others close behind. I opened the door. "Excuse me, can u please..." I shut the door. "Quickly, hide Edward!"

"OMG!" The squeal must have been heard from miles away.

The doorbell rang again, this time more frantically.

"Too late." I sighed and opened the door.

"Yes?" Out there stood a bunch of girls, one of them lived next-door.

"Was that, was that... was that... EDWARD FRICKIN MASEN?" The teenage-girl next-door yelled.

"Nope!" I said.

The girls looked skeptical.

"It sure looked like him. No one else has his dreamy green eyes." They swooned again.

"Come on, it like totally was him!"

" No, it was not", I said, marking every syllable.

"What should he be doing here anyway?" They began to speculate.

"Hmm... he IS starring in a new film with Tanya Denali. Maybe they are looking for an apartment to hire. I mean, they have been together for a while now."

"Yeah, maybe." The girls seemed to have forgotten about me.

"Anyways, we were just here to ask you 2 things." The one who seemed to be the leader said.

"Oh really? What's that?"

"The band sounded really good and all but could you please turn it down? We're trying to see a movie with Edward Masen." They began to swoon again.

"Absolutely, we'll turn it down."

As soon as they were gone I snickered and turn to Edward. And so did the others. Emmett's voice went up one pitch:

" OOOOMMMG. NO ONE ELSE HAS DREAMY GREEN EYES!"

"You got yourself some lovers, huh Eddie?" He smirked.

"They are way too young and squealy for me. Don't you dare call me Eddie!" Edward answered through clenched teeth.

Oh, come on, why not? It sounds like a teddy bear.

"Exactly why! I'm not a teddy bear."

"In fact, Emmett, I think you are more of a teddy bear than he is" Jasper flinched in.

"Yeah, especially when his mouth is full of food." Jonathan agreed.

"Come on you guys, he can't look that much of a teddy-bear." Alice objected.

It was at that moment Emmett chose to take a bite of the sandwhich. Well, to him it was one bite, to normal people it was probably 3.

All of a sudden Emmet's face got swollen up all because of the damn sandwhich and, indeed, he looked exactly like a teddy-bear. We started howling with laughter.

"I think I take that back." Alice said between laughs before she continued:

"Emmett, you look exactly like a teddy-bear!"

" I do not."

The discussion about Emmett's similarity to a teddybear went on til 3. The time flew away and reluctantly Emmett, Jonathan and Jasper decided it was time to go as the audition was early tomorrow morning.

Half an hour later I once again found myself sitting with Edward and a cup of tea discussing our characters and getting to know eachother.

"What do you think about the songs? There's one song I think Stephen could sing. I'm not sure if it would fit in the movie though." Alice said all of a sudden. We looked at her, it may sound strange but it was weird getting back to my apartment, it was like Edward and I was in our own private bubble where nothing else but us existed.

"We can look at it."

"Yeah, it's a norwegian artist known as Alexander Rybak and the song is called Into a Fantasy. It's in the ending credits of "How to train your dragon 2."

Alice went into youtube and looked it up. (**AN watch?v=DiVWvrt6jKw**)

As I started listening to it, I disappeared in a world of fantasies and dragons. I was really impressed with it and Edward seemed to be as well. With a " Goodnight" and a gleam in her eyes, Alice went to bed.

"We will definitely see! He's really good!" Edward commented. Then he looked at me. He looked, almost sad.

"I think I have to go home, I see you tomorrow?"

Just that question made me shiver. He wanted to see me even when there was no scenes to be filmed?

"Of course" I smiled. "But you know we have no scenes tomorrow so I'll probably have to work. And tell Mike I can't be at work for 3 months..."

"How will that go?" Edward teased

I laughed. "No idea."

"But maybe you can come by for lunch?"

Edward smiled warmly.

"Absolutely." Suddenly, he gave me a caress.

"Goodnight Bella."

I couldn't answer so I just stood there, looking at him.

He opened the door and went away.

"Goodnight Edward."

**Okay, so let me know what you think, yes? And PLEASE listen to the song Into a Fantasy! It's a great song and the artist is a GREAT guy! **

**:) **


	12. Fred and The guy

**This took a loooooong time to write but I AM back with full intention of keeping up the story! :) Please review. Oh, and if you'd like, check in ALexander Rybaks songs! If u like Lindsey Stirling I think you'd like him :) Enjoy!**

This was the day. I stood outside Mike's office. I had to tell him that I had to take some time off from the job as a waitress. At the beginning my plan was to work at the restaurant and at the same time do the preparations for the film. I had quickly found out that it wasn't an option. It was simply too much! I had no choice, I had to ask Mike to take some time off. I had no idea how it would go. He could fire me and then I'd have to get a new job when all the filming and promotion tour was done. But I did not want to. I liked the restaurant and I liked working here. I knocked at the door.

"Come in."

"Hi, uh Mike, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Yeah, sure Bella. What's up?" I looked down at my feet.

"Well, remember you asked a few days ago why I haven't been able to work so much?"

"Yes, I remember it very well."

"There's a good reason for that. A few days ago I went to an audition for a movie."

"Nice! How did it go?"

"It went very well." I took a deep breath.

"Mike, I got one of the main roles and I need to get off from work for a while."

" I see. How long is it we're talking about?"

"I don't know. At least 4 months."

"Do you know for sure that it's 4 months?"

"No, I admitted, I don't."

"Well, you're one of the best waitresses, but I guess I won't be seeing you for a while then!"

"Thank you, you are the best!"

"Sure thing, Mike laughed, just do me 2 favours will you?"

"Anything!"

"1st of all, when you get famous, promise me you give me an autograph."

I laughed. "Of course I will, what's the second?"

"We've got one person short here today for the lunch shift, would you mind doing just this shift?"

"No, not at all, thank you Mike."

"Don't mention it, you will be magnificent in the movie!"

I started to exit the office but then turned around.

"When I get famous?"

"Sure! You are way too cute for the movie not to be a success. Now, get out of here!" Mike laughed.

I left the office, a bit uncomfortable. No one would deny that Mike looked good but, for me, he had never been more than a boss. A friend at the most but a boyfriend? No, I would never be able too see him like that. Especially now that... _NO!_ I stopped myself from continuing that thought.

"Are you okay Bella?" One of the waitresses asked.

"Eh sure, Jessica. Why?"

"You were in there for a long time. And he is SO hot! Honestly, Isn't he totally dreamy?" Without waiting for an answer she continued:

"And that guy you had at table 7, like a couple of weeks ago. COME ON! SO gorgeous! She sighed obviously daydreaming.

At that moment, customers arrived to one of my tables so I hurried to get their order, happy to be escape any kinds of gossip with Jessica. She was nice and all but she was notorious for her ability to gossip and she was always drooling over the latest gossip about movie stars. If she had seen who the "gorgeous guy at table 7" was I would not stop hearing about it.

At that moment 3 guys sat down at table 7. I hurried towards them.

"Hello, my name is Bella and I will be your waitress today."

"Hi,we are here to celebrate." A voice that, by now, I knew so well.

I stared. "What in THE WORLD are the three of you doing here?" It was, of course, Emmett, Jasper and Jonathan.

"Like I said. Celebrating."

"What are you celebrating?"

"We just started a band. Officially and not just 4 people who enjoys jamming." Jasper declared, overcome with joy. It took a while before I got it. Jasper was not the type to show his feelings.

"You, you got the part? NICE! Congratulations!"

"Thank you Bella! It'll be incredible! Emmett boomed. Sadly, Jasper said with a gleam in his eyes, Edward couldn't join us but there will be another guy here in a few moments." I blushed. _Stop with the blushing already! Gosh, I hate it!_

"Hey, if we want some food, maybe you shouldn't make her blush. She's already red as a tomato, if she get any more red I'm afraid she will turn into one." Jonathan laughed.

"YEAH!" Emmett agreed in a typical Emmett style.

"Okay, I'll come back. I'd recommend our pasta with salmon." I said quickly, anxious they would see me blush even more.

"Thanks Bella. Are you saying that because you work here or is it your honest opinion?" Jasper smirked.

"It is my honest opinion, Jasper" I smiled.

" Okay good here cause this one is getting kinda hungry!" Jasper said and nudged Emmett.

"Hey, I can't help it!" Emmett defended himself.

"I know, we've heard it before."

I laughed, leaving the guys to their bickering and went to get their food.

When I passed by their table for a different order I saw that a new guy had joined them. He had raven-black hair with blue highlights, a white tshirt and jeans. There was something about him. His laid back attitude and how casual he seemed to be didn't matter. This guy just yelled confidence. The fact that he had tribal tattoos on both arms that went down to his wrists didn't make it better. Though I was absolutely certain I had not seen him before, he still looked familiar. But I brushed it off, I had probably just seen him somewhere. It WAS LA and I DID work in the centre.

To my surprise the next guest was Alice, sitting at her usual table and I rushed off. Like I had nothing else to do than wonder about a guest!

"Hi Alice, what can I get you?"

"Hi. I take a chicken salad and a slice of bread, please!"

"Anything to drink?"

"Just some water."

" Coming right up." I smiled at Alice, always ordering the same thing.

Then 6 minutes later I had another surprising guest. This day was turning into a big reunion. But this guest was different. And not in a good way.

"Fred."

"Isabella."

" What are you doing here?"

"Eating"

"Suuuure, I said ironically. Fred had not made it unknown that he wasn't exactly fond of Bon Temps. "What are you REALLY doing here?"

"I'm here to get another date with you." I stared at him in disbelief and it took me a while to understand that he was serious.

"That won't succeed, I have no longer any interest in a date with you."

" Why not? I know our last date didn't exactly go as planned but that was only because you..."

"ME?" I yelled. I could not believe what I was hearing, he blamed ME for ruining the date?

"Yes, you." He interrupted. You met someone and I would like to know who.

"What do you mean, I've met someone?"

"You have met another guy."

"No."

"Sure you have! Why else would you act like I don't exist?"

" I don't act like that!"

"You don't text me, that's for sure."

"Maybe that's because.. I stopped. Can we not take this now?"

"Why not? We've been on four dates! Doesn't that mean anything to you? I think that now is a pretty good time to talk!"

"I'm at work!"

"Yes, that's why it's such a good time. Here you can't run away."

Was he really this thick? Had he always been?

"Now, tell me WHO are you dating? Isabella, TELL ME NOW!" Fred rose from his seat. _Has he always had this much authority?_

By now, customers were starting to look and not only them. Alice was looking like she wanted to kill Fred and Jessica's eyes were practically glued to us. I probably have to to turn off my cellphone tonight.

"What is going on here?"

It was the guy with black hair. Close behind him stood Emmett, Jasper and Jonathan. Whoever this guy was, it was clear that he was in charge. One thing I could say. He was not from USA. His accent was partly British, partly Scottish.

"Nothing, just nothing at all." I tried. That didn't work. The guy stood still.

"Do I know you?" Fred asked.

" No. I'm not unfortunate enough to know you." He dismissed Fred's word without so much as glancing at him.

The words was almost slashing. "_And I thought Fred had authority..."_It became more and more clear that whoever this guy was you did not want to mess with him. He had Authority and his looks and tattoos only made it more visible.

"I believe I asked a question?" The guy said just as calm as he had asked for a napkin. Still his tone was: Don't mess with me. By now, the restaurant was in complete silence. Everyone was staring at the black-haired guy and Fred. Mike looked like he wanted to interrupt but then he saw Emmett and decided otherwise. Considering Emmett's size, that was a smart move. The black-haired guy with Emmett, Jasper and Jonathan on one side, Fred on the other. And I was in the middle. How embarrassing! I began to move.

"NO. You, stay!" the guy ordered and to my surprise I did what I was told "If you want to". He added in a softer voice and looked at me before finally looking at Fred.

"You!" Jonathan said and pointed to a waitress. "What's going on?"

"Eh..., the waitress stuttered, I'm not sure. The guy asked Bella for another date but she turned him down. Then he got all angry."

"Any reason to be?" Jasped asked.

The waitress, Lucy, got more and more nervous by the second.

"Not really. He said he had the right to know who Bella is dating."

The black-haired guy looked at Fred with disgust.

"Now, why doesn't that surprise me? Listen, tip your waitress and leave." Fred went to his table and left some money then returned and stared at me.

"You, Bella, is it? He said and looked at me. Any interest in dating him?"

"Not anymore, I said truthfully."

"That's what I thought. Fred, leave, now."

"You can go now, Fred" Emmett said dangerously smooth, when Fred made no attempt to leave. The guy looked at him again and Fred, finally getting it left.

Pretty soon after that the 4 guys had finished and left.

The whole restaurant seemed to relax. It was as if all the air had vanished when Fred and The black-haired guy and his gang disappeared. I hurried into the kitchen so I could relax for just two seconds. My shift was up anyways.

"WHAT was that about? No seriously, Bella what?" Jessica demanded to know. **(AN: creds for the 1st person who knows where the last part of Jessicas line comes from) **

"I have no idea, I admitted. I never knew Fred would make such a scene."

I relaxed again. After what seemed like forever my final shift at this restaurant for a while had ended. I quickly left the restaurant.

"_Now, I can finally focus on becoming Catherine properly! Let this whole circus begin!"  
><em>

**Next chapter is already on its way! :) please Review and come with ideas! **


End file.
